Rosas en verano
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Post-Supernovas. Porque un hombre como Albafica no veía en que podría alterar su vida, el hacerle el favor a Sisifo de ver si, efectivamente, su sobrino Regulus se habría de haber fugado a Japón. Sin embargo, los encuentros no los decide uno, sino el destino. Bonus Story.
1. Como una aguja en un pajar

_**Disclamer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes son de mi propiedad. Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad exclusiva de Shiori Teshigori, en tanto Sailor Moon es propiedad exclusiva de Naoko Takeuchi.

 _ **N/A**_ : Seguro muchos se preguntan que es esto.

Pues es justo como dice el summary. Es un fanfic, mini secuela a modo de bonus tras el final del universo de "Supernovas". La historia en sí no será larga, a lo sumo, creo que tendrá diez capítulos o doce como la anterior mencionada. En ella se incluirá sobre todo romance y humor, así que de entrada advierto que no se ilusionen por algo de acción. Pese a que la misma se ubique en el universo canon de los mangas de SS y SM.

Tal vez haga alguna que otra mención del manga de LC. O con respecto al universo de SS a lo largo del desarrollo del fanfic, pero será muy leve.

¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, por cuestiones de lógica, en esta historia no estarán presentes ni Dohko, ni Shion. ¡Una pena, pero así decidí hacer las cosas!

Eso sí, pretendo dar a cada uno su ligero espacio. Claro que me centrare más en la pareja principal de esta historia. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no joda con Hotaru y Regis aquí tampoco.

Y bueno, disfruten la lectura.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Post-Manga. Post-Supernovas.

* * *

 **C** omo una aguja en un pajar

Miró por tercera vez la foto, ya arrugada de tanto ser extraída y vuelta a poner del bolsillo de su camisa. Una y otra vez, Albafica trataba de grabar a fuego en su memoria las facciones juveniles del muchacho en la misma. Suspirando por el predicamento en que él se habría metido.

¿Desde cuándo él ejercía de detective privado?

No es como si le estuvieran pagando tampoco por esto. Solo era un favor que decidió conceder, por la sencilla razón de que la desaparición de un muchacho de dieciséis años, sobrino de un antiguo compañero de clase; que a su vez cuyo hermano-y padre del desaparecido-era amigo cercano del propio. Le rogo hacer, en vistas de estar de pasada. _En sus vacaciones_ , remarco su conciencia con fastidio, pero de pasada a fin de cuentas. Siendo el más cercano a ocho localizaciones posibles, que el joven Regulus Leónidas tomará en consideración, según los datos de una libreta que hacía las veces de diario personal, y que el muchacho olvido llevar consigo.

Albafica trato de indagar en sus recuerdos, pertenecientes a sus días como estudiante en Grecia. No era muy conversador, sino diligente, cooperativo. Un buen alumno a fin de cuentas, que compartía en muy contadas ocasiones una que otra conversación con sus compañeros de clase.

Uno de dichos compañeros era Sísifo Leónidas. Era el más recto, honesto y agradable de todos. A Albafica le agradaba en sobremanera por el sencillo hecho de que le daba su espacio, respetando sus decisiones y opiniones. Buscando integrarle sin lograrlo realmente, pero que sonreía como si hubiera ganado algún tipo de guerra con éxito, con solo conseguir de él un mero acto de presencia en la misma mesa durante la hora del almuerzo, o asistencia a alguna que otra fiesta de cumpleaños.

Por supuesto, el rasgo que más se reproducía en su memoria cuando pensaba en Sísifo, era en el amor y cariño que este le profesaba a su sobrino Regulus.

Albafica fue uno de los pocos que tuvo la posibilidad de conocerlo personalmente. Cuando ellos aún estaban en el colegio, y el maestro de historia decidió la repartición de grupos por medio de un sorteo improvisado, quedando Albafica con Sísifo como compañeros. Regulus en ese entonces un niño que no pasaría los cinco o seis años. Demasiado curioso, lleno de energía, saltando de aquí para allá, interrumpiendo cada cinco minutos, ya fuera tirando del pantalón de su tío, o tocando el cabello de Albafica-demasiado corto en aquel entonces-comentando que debería dejárselo crecer, y de paso confundiéndolo con una muchacha.

Sísifo se disculpo, en aquellos días, por aquel comentario. Especialmente porque Regulus también era conocido por Kardia, quien le dijo a Manigoldo, el que a su vez lo comentó al resto del alumnado, comenzando así una temporada de burlas poco inteligentes que a Albafica se le antojaban molestas, por la falta de originalidad y la evidente cantidad de tiempo libre del resto.

Pero más allá de aquel breve encuentro, y los que hubieron de venir en consecuencia de vivir en un pueblo muy pequeño, y de que Sísifo viviera con su hermano Ilias, la mujer de este, sin mencionar obviamente al infante. Albafica tenía más oportunidad que el resto de encontrarle.

Y si, con decir _**el resto**_ , Albafica tenía muy presente que Sísifo con esa madera de líder que tenia, pero no solía sobreexplotar demasiado, convoco al resto de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos en común, para buscar al fugitivo de su sobrino.

Sísifo no quiso dar detalles por supuesto. Lo único que Albafica tenía por seguro en todo este asunto, es que días antes él y Regulus pelearon, la razón de la pelea permanecía en las sombras. Ni Aspros tan mañoso y manipulador como él solo fue capaz de sacar ni una pista sobre las razones del choque entre tío y sobrino. Hasgard por otra parte, si bien comprendía-como todos-la evidente preocupación del hombre por el mocoso, admitió secretamente que a lo mejor, la faceta rebelde de Regulus tenía sus motivos.

Sea como fuera, los motivos no le valían a Sísifo. Regulus habia huido de casa, con solo una mochila, sus documentos de identidad, una buena cantidad de dinero, y su celular. Mismo que el muchacho no atendía. Sin olvidar mencionar que planeo su huida y llevo a cabo la misma durante la primera semana en que sus padres optaron por darse un tiempo para ellos, tomando un crucero por Europa.

Sisifo, para mejor definición, estaba jodido.

Exhalando un suspiro, el hombre se adentró más y más en las calles del distrito comercial de Tokio. Apurando el paso, con la vista atenta a cada transeúnte que pasaba cerca suyo. Prestando atención-con debido disimulo-a los más jóvenes. Un muchacho con facciones extranjeras como Regulus resaltaría sin duda alguna. No es que él pensará que los japoneses o los asiáticos en general fueran una copia a carbón, cada persona tenía sus rasgos físicos propios. Pero el muchacho era destacable con ese pelo castaño, que a veces tiraba al rubio, ondulado con algún que otro rizo, ojos azules, sin dejar de lado que si se le miraba con atención de perfil, Albafica podria reconocer a una versión más joven de Sísifo- y más risueño que este, de cierta forma-siendo su tarea un tanto más fácil.

Bueno, un tanto. Albafica lamentablemente no hablaba japonés. Si era capaz de hablar en un inglés fluido gracias a los esfuerzos e insistencia de su padre Lugonis de inscribirle en cursos de idioma cuando era apenas un niño. Algo de italiano, por parte de Manigoldo, y francés gracias a Dégel. Lamentablemente ninguno de esos conocimientos le servían, ya durante sus primeros días su búsqueda de información resulto infructuosa, en vista que la mayoria de la población no era capaz de hablar o sostener una conversación en inglés. Los oficiales de policía de turno a los que pidió ayuda, apenas y consiguieron entenderle. Prometiéndole hacer rodar un boletín, dándoles así el número de su cuarto de hotel, para que entregaran cualquier tipo de noticia sobre el chico.

Sintió los labios resecos. Era verano, y si bien el sol no tenía nada que envidiarle a cuando la estrella ardiente se situaba en cielo griego. Albafica no estaba muriendo de insolación, pero si de sed. Sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un reloj de bolsillo, del cual se desprendía una delgada cadena de plata. Albafica consultó la hora: 16: 00 PM.

—" _Podria pasar a tomar un refresco"—_ medito, acariciando la superficie de cristal del reloj. El hotel no preparaba la cena hasta las diez de la noche. Hasta entonces, estaba libre _—"Y son mis vacaciones"—_ agregó, con una vehemencia, él creía, destinada a mermar la culpabilidad que comenzó a nacerle en el pecho por el breve descanso que iba a darse.

Camino por un rato, admirando las tiendas, y los curiosos edificios. Lo cierto es que Tokio parecía una ciudad bastante ajetreada, como cualquiera, pero existía en ella una especie de aire especial. Albafica se sentía especialmente atraído a los parques de la zona. Eran verdes estaban bien cuidados, tanto por la comunidad, como por los jardineros. Albafica no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquello. Su padre habia sido jardinero hace años, cuando niño sus ojos se asombraban con la facilidad –con su respectivo esfuerzo y trabajo, por supuesto-con que Lugonis era capaz de convertir tierra agreste, seca, sin vida. En maravillosos jardines de ensueño, solo posibles en pinturas, libros, o ilustraciones fantásticas.

Ahora, su padre vivía retirado en el campo, en compañía de su hermano gemelo, su tío Luco y su primo Pekfo. Ya que lo pensaba, Pefko tendría la edad de Regulus, unos quince o catorce. Hacía tiempo, tras graduarse de la universidad, que no lo veía. Tal vez le llevaría un recuerdo, probablemente uno de esos bonsái en miniatura que encontró a venta en una florería el otro día…

Súbitamente, se detuvo. Una tienda le habia llamado su atención. Encaminándose a la misma, se percato que se trataba de una especie de cafetería. Mesas dispuestas en el exterior, daba a entender que era el tipo de establecimientos que, ya fuera porque solía recibir gran cantidad de clientes, o sencillamente invitara a los mismos a disfrutar del aire libre, precisaba de mayor número de muebles que el interior del local podía permitirse. No obstante, aquello no habia sido lo que llamo la atención de Albafica.

Fueron los arboles.

Pequeños brotes de robles en macetas. Plantas en la ventana, rosales en la entrada, notó, de colores suaves: blanco, rosa pálido. El local era una especie de paraíso ameno, con candor y esmero puestos en el verde de las hojas y los tallos. Vivaz, por los colores de las plantas.

— _Es amor —_ pensó, conteniendo el aliento. Acercándose a un costado de la puerta, tocando con sus dedos una de las rosas blancas _— Es amor, dedicación, y esfuerzo —_ sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se estiraron, formando una sonrisa como no lo habia hecho en mucho tiempo. Aspiro el perfume de las flores, su fragancia.

Sin duda aquellas rosas—

Un golpe de un dedo insistente en su hombro, rompió la ilusión. Retrayéndose de su ensimismamiento, Albafica vio a su costado. Justo al lado, una mujer alta- a diferencia del estándar de las otras japonesas que fue capaz de ver en las calles-mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, con las mejillas suavemente arreboladas. Dijo algo en japonés, que, lamentablemente él no fue capaz de comprender.

— _**What can i do for you?—**_ la única esperanza de establecer comunicación que tenia, era hablar en inglés. La mujer parpadeo, acomodándose la liga que permitía a su abundante cabello chocolate, mantenerse erguido en una bonita cola alta, con suaves ondas al final de la misma _ **—I do not speak Japanese—**_ agregó. Los ojos verde de la chica se abrieron, a lo mejor eso si lo habia entendido, era algo muy básico hasta para los niños de escuela primaria.

La chica hizo una seña con las manos, como indicándole que esperara. Pasándolo de largo, abrió la puerta del local, dejándola abierta. Albafica tomo aquello como una invitación a entrar el local. Mostrándose complacido momentos después, al contemplar el ambiente tranquilo y amigable del lugar.

Sus ojos se centraron en la mujer que habría tratado de formar dialogo con él. Noto que tenía un uniforme de mesera: falda de color blanco, con un mandil crema con margaritas bordadas con una gracia tal, que se antojaban reales, recién cortadas de algún punto del campo. Hablaba con entusiasmo con otra muchacha, sentada en una de las mesas. Albafica no pudo evitar superponer la imagen de un Degel más joven, sobre la otra chica. En ella podía asegurarse que poseía un aire intelectual, y no era simplemente por el libro que leía o los lentes. Albafica, desde el umbral de la puerta, contemplo como los ojos azules de la muchacha parecían asimilar cada palabra de la de ojos verdes, como si fueran un importante pedazo de información. Dio un respingo, al verse señalado por la más alta. La joven, antes sentada, se levanto. Dirigiéndose ambas a su persona.

—Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno—se presento la más baja, con un inglés excelente, pero no desprovisto de acento—Este es un café, mi amiga y dueña de este local, Lita—al decir el nombre, la muchacha hondeo la mano en dirección a la mujer de cola de caballo—estaba preguntándole si le gustaría pasar a tomar algo.

—Soy Albafica—sonrió, agradecido de que finalmente, pudiera entablar dialogo con alguien aquí—Soy turista, y lo cierto es que hace poco me entro sed.

—Comprendo—Amy rompió contacto visual, levanto un poco la barbilla. Lita pareció entender aquello como una señal, acercándose al mostrador del café, del cual tomo un menú, que se apresuro a extender en dirección suya. Albafica lo tomo entre manos, dándole un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—Si le parece, pudo ayudarle en lo que necesite. No todos los días Lita tiene turistas en su negocio.

Albafica pensó en Regulus, en sus infructíferos resultados de días anteriores. Tal vez podria preguntarle a las señoritas.

—Si no es molestia.

—Por supuesto que no, venga.

Tras ese pequeño intercambio de palabras. Amy le pregunto donde le gustaría sentarse, Albafica estaría bien donde fuera, pero no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en una mesa, cerca al mostrador, en una pequeña esquina del local. Habia sombra, y un florero con tulipanes rojos en un fino florero de vidrio le llamo la atención. La señorita Mizuno reparo en aquello, sentándose en la silla de la derecha, dejándole a él tomar el lado izquierdo.

Pasados unos minutos, Lita se apareció para tomar sus órdenes. Mientras la joven Amy pedía un té. Albafica pidió una soda de limón. No es que estuviera muy acostumbrado a tomar ese tipo de bebidas, pero el clima le dio el antojo. Lita sonrió, con una mirada satisfecha que a Albafica le pareció luminosa.

—Es muy alegre—comentó.

—Es que usted es su primer cliente.

— ¿Lo soy?—Albafica arqueo una ceja, dudoso—Este local es muy bonito a decir verdad—maldijo en su mente la selección de palabras. Aunque su familia fuera de hombres con cierto grado de sensibilidad, si un hombre decía bonito, por experiencia, Albafica sabía que era sarcasmo—Me refiero, es agradable.

—Lo sé—concordó Amy, con una sonrisa calma. Dirigiendo una mirada a la barra, donde Lita preparaba sus bebidas—Lita se ha esmerado mucho en abrir el local. En decorarlo y que todos se sientan bienvenidos. No obstante es nueva—añadió, con la severidad de quien pone algo en evidencia—La competencia no es fácil, y la mayoria de los cafés o bares de la zona se han ganado su buen recaudo de clientela regular. Pero no todo es malo—aclaró ella, pasando la página de su libro, mismo que Albafica noto, estaba en alemán—Tiene clientes, pero, digamos que usted, señor Albafica es el primer cliente adulto.

Aquel comentario le intereso.

— ¿Vienen muchos jóvenes?

—Oh si—Amy rio, una risa burbujeante, noto él—No se imagina la cantidad de estudiantes que vienen—al decir aquello. Sus ojos azules se suavizaron, con una especie de simpatía dirigida a la imagen de adolescentes con sus amigos, afuera del local, que lo pasaban de largo, riendo—Grupos de alumnos de diferentes escuelas o incluso universitarios de primer año vienen a su café. También están sus meseros. Buenos chicos—concluyó.

—No ha visto de casualidad, usted sabe ¿a un joven que destaque?

Amy perdió la calidez de su rostro, mostrándose ahora, ligeramente recelosa, pero no inaccesible.

—Creí que era turista.

—Lo soy, pero sucede que ha surgido un problema—admitió él. No era cómodo compartir secretos ajenos, y no quería que la imagen de Sísifo se viera afectada por el accidente de Regulus. Miró directamente a Amy, ella no cedió, manteniéndose firme en esa petición tacita de honestidad a cambio de respuestas. Albafica no podía pelear contra eso, además, si era franco consigo mismo tarde o temprano debería contar el embrollo a alguien que no fuera la policía si quería respuestas más contundentes o cooperación real—El sobrino de un viejo compañero de clase se fugo de casa.

Los labios de la mujer se abrieron suavemente, al tiempo en que asentía con la cabeza, dando a entender que comprendía la naturaleza de sus interrogaciones previas.

— ¿Se fugo aquí?

—Eso cree mi viejo compañero, que es su tío.

— ¿Eso cree? ¿Es que no está seguro de eso?

—Según el diario del muchacho. Y no me vea así señorita, a mí tampoco me agrado saber que estaban leyendo algo tan personal, pero el muchacho desapareció y nada se sabía de él. Como le decía, el chico tenia a Japón como una de sus opciones. Tengo otros compañeros que lo están buscando en Milán, Irlanda, Florida, Londres, Italia—enumero, recordando cinco de los ocho destinos, distintos al suyo—Trate de pedirle ayuda a la policía, pero no creo que lograran entenderme.

—Ya veo, en ese caso, si quiere después de tomar nuestras bebidas. Le acompaño a la estación—se ofreció la joven de cabellera azulada—Mejor tener a una traductora que a nadie ¿no le parece?

—Le estaré muy agradecido. E incluso, le pagare.

—Oh, no es necesario—Amy no fue capaz de terminar de hablar, pues en el instante siguiente Lita corto el ambiente, colocando enfrente de ellos, una bandeja de plata. Una muy hermosa, elegante taza de cerámica blanca, despedía una esencia a menta muy atrayente. En tanto, un largo vaso de cristal se mostraba orgulloso, con el líquido gaseoso, burbujeando, junto a la compañía de pequeños cubos de hielo, y frutas que decoraba el borde del mismo— _Arigatou_ , Lita—viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su persona, Albafica adivino que esa palabra era una forma de agradecer.

— _Arigatou_ , Lita—la mujer se sonrojo, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Alejándose rápidamente. Aquello le incomodo— ¿Dije algo malo?—inquirió a Amy.

Esta negó con la cabeza, con una mueca de ligera incomodidad en los labios.

—No, lo pronunciaste bien. Pero, Albafica _-san_ , le recomiendo que cuando se dirija a la gente a menos que esta le permita llamarles por su nombre o apellido, adhiera "san" al finalizar—al ver la duda en sus ojos, Amy decidió corregirse—Es algo así como la cortesía básica estándar.

Albafica asintió, así que si habia sido maleducado. Rayos, tal vez debería haber elegido otro destino vacacional, cuyas costumbres no aumentaran sus probabilidades de meter la pata.

Una campanilla resonó, Albafica vio por sobre su hombro al notar como Amy dejaba la mesa tras un sorbo de su té para dirigirse a la persona que habia entrado. El nuevo cliente era una muchacha de quince años. Piel blanca, ligeramente pálida, con un cabello corto, recto y liso que acaricia el inicio de sus hombros. Delgada, y con unos inusuales ojos de color violeta. Por alguna razón que desconocía, aquellos rasgos le eran familiares.

—" _Pero, yo no la conozco"—_ se dijo tomando un sorbo de su soda. Estaba fría, justo lo que necesitaba para una tarde calurosa como aquella.

Cerró los ojos, cerca del mostrador las señoritas parecían compartir una amena conversación. La más joven se oía más alegre que Lita y Amy, pese a que no pudiera entenderlas.

Sorpresivamente, la campanilla volvió a sonar, y esta vez a los oídos de Albafica llego una voz masculina, con un japonés al parecer básico. Pues Amy dejo escapar nuevamente su risa, pasando del japonés al inglés.

—Te he dicho que practiques, Regulus-san.

¿Espera que…?

—Lo sé, lo sé, Amy-san, pero es que es muy difícil—se quejo en inglés una voz que Albafica conocía bien, y lo llevo a casi escupir su soda—El otro día Rei-san me enseño a escribir en hiragana, dijo que a menos que no sepa como escribir bien, no podre inscribirme en una escuela.

Oh, dios mío. No era posible—

—Ciertamente—Amy dejaba destilar admiración en su voz—Rei ha pensado con pragmatismo respecto a esa situación. Si tienes un mejor nivel de escritura y lectura, tu nivel académico no se verá afectado—haciendo una pausa, soltó un suspiro—Solo te recuerdo que es importante que practiques tu japonés al hablar también.

—Ayer practique los sufijos con Hotaru—Albafica no pudo soportarlo, girándose. Su respiración se detuvo entonces—Tenma y Yato han estado especialmente molestándome con eso. No les gusta cuando hablo con tanta familiaridad con los clientes—mismos ojos azules, mismo cabello castaño tirando al rubio—No quiero poner en problemas a Lita-san—Lita no era capaz de saber a que se referían, pensó Albafica, pero al escuchar su nombre, revolvió los cabellos rizados del chico— ¡Lita-san, pare!—pidió, y la mujer alejo su mano, riéndose con ligereza. No obstante, eso no distrajo a Albafica de darse cuenta que aquel muchacho, vestido con pantalones cortos, y una camisa sin mangas, en zapatillas deportivas, no era otro que Regulus—¡Oh, tiene clientes!—finalmente el muchacho pareció reparar en su presencia.

Congelándose al instante.

Albafica supo que lo reconoció en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, y no solo él. La chica, aparentemente también, pues su boca se abrió y cerró como la de un pez, para que luego, su rostro adoptara una expresión de ligera aflicción y tristeza.

El ambiente, repentinamente tenso. Las miradas dirigidas entre el adulto y el joven no pasaron desapercibidas para las otras tres mujeres. En especial para Amy, quien examinado las posibilidades sumo dos más dos.

— ¿Es Regulus al que buscabas, Albafica-san?—preguntó, nuevamente en inglés.

Albafica no supo que decir, inicialmente. Recuperando la compostura de inmediato.

—Sí, es él.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ ¡Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo! Naturalmente demasiado corto para ustedes me imagino. Ocho páginas no es mucho. Pero decidí que los capítulos de esta historia serian cortos, como en Supernovas. No que se termine en 1500 palabras, pero tampoco que se exceda de ocho o diez páginas.

A todo esto, me invente el apellido de Regulus, sin saber si es o no griego. Lo escuche en una pelicula parodia en la tele, lo admito. Pero el Leonidas, le iba como anillo al dedo, de forma ironica.

 **G** losario

 **Arigatou** : Gracias en japonés.

 **Hiragana** : Uno de los dos silabarios empleados en la escritura japonesa. Siendo usualmente el primero que aprenden los niños en Japón.

 _ **What can i do for you?:**_ Traducido literalmente "¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ti?"

 _ **I do not speak Japanese:**_ Traducido literalmente "Yo no habló japonés" o "No hablo japonés"

Ya saben, los reviews, comentarios constructivos y dudas, van en la ventanita de abajo. O si se sienten más cómodos, por MP.


	2. Calma antes de la tormenta

_**N/A:**_ ¡Y aquí traigo otro capítulo! ¿No se lo esperaban tan pronto cierto? ¡Yo tampoco!

 _ **Advertencias**_ : Errores ortográficos. Post-Manga. Post-Supernovas.

* * *

 **C** alma antes de la tormenta.

Lita habia decidido refugiarse en la cocina con Hotaru, para darle mayor privacidad a su exótico cliente, un turista según Amy, cuyas facciones agraciadas-no era ciega, no señor-se encontraban ahora, expresando un aire de severidad. Su ceño fruncido no reflejaba otra cosa que decepción. Lita sintió el impulso de ir hasta la mesa donde Amy parecía estar tan calma, actuando como intermediaria, y abrazar a Regulus con todas sus fuerzas.

El pobrecillo se veía decaído-una señal a todas leguas preocupante-, activando en ella sus instintos maternales. Ciertamente no entendía ni zanahoria ni pepino de la situación del muchacho. Pero Regulus no dejaba de ser uno de sus empleados, menor que ella, que vivía por su cuenta. Le habia tomado el afecto que se esperaría de una madre a un hijo, estando de ese modo, dispuesta a dejar de lado sus sentimientos de simpatía por el hombre-Albafica-san, según Amy-, con toda intención de echarlo, incluso a patadas.

Sin embargo, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. Hotaru, sentada en una silla, al lado del refrigerador. Tomaba distraídamente una soda de naranja. No se notaba triste o consternada, sino tranquila. Lita encontraba difícil, a veces, adivinar que pasaba por su mente. Sus ojos oscuros y aire ausente, daban la impresión de que la menor de su grupo poseía nervios de acero, imperturbable hasta cuando se sucedia un terremoto.

—Estará bien—soltó la morena, separando su boca de la pajilla por la cual bebía—Él tiene la culpa por irse de casa sin avisar—concluyó, con ligero enfado—Aún cuando le dije que debería llamar para hacer saber a su familia que estaba bien.

Lita rio, en parte nerviosa, y en parte culpable. Lo segundo, porque no podía condenar a Regulus-de hecho ella, Serena y Mina no podían-conocía unos pocos detalles de su llegada a Japón, y los motivos de los mismos.

Hotaru les habia presentado a Regulus hacia unos meses, por pura casualidad. Cuando la joven Tomoe opto ir tras las clases a su café. Regulus, Yato y Tenma habían estado atendiendo unas mesas. Y el primero, siendo tan impulsivo como era, no dudo en besar a su novia al verla entrar. Lita habia dejado caer unos platos, impresionada por lo que habia visto, para después entra en un estado de éxtasis total, al cual se sumo Mina que interrogo inmediatamente a la joven pareja. Amy, quien también fue espectadora de la inesperada escena, excuso a ambos, riñendo a Lita por su falta de profesionalismo, y a Mina por crear más ruido del necesario. Tras cerrar el café, Yato y Tenma se habían ido con los pies en polvorosa, creyendo que Regulus estaba en problemas, por salir con una de las conocidas de su Jefa. No querían terminar en un fuego cruzado.

Lita suspiró, con aire soñador. No existía nada más alejado de la realidad.

Aún sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse ante el relato de Hotaru. Regulus aparentemente habia sido, en su vida anterior, un guerrero de cierta índole. Mucho antes de reencarnar todas juntas, por designio del destino. Hotaru fue una doncella, en algún punto del tiempo, en el mismo recinto en el cual él entrenaba y vivía. Habiendo muerto muy joven, en una guerra junto con sus compañeros. No obstante, entre ellos se inicio un amor puro desde la más tierna infancia, que solo fue creciendo a medida que, momentos antes del fin de la vida de él, prometieron reencontrarse y amarse en un tiempo más pacífico. Hotaru aclaró que hasta hace poco no fue capaz de recordarle con nitidez, pero que un tiempo antes de la boda de su princesa, los sueños y memorias se volvieron mucho mas vividos. Siendo un gracioso golpe de suerte que Regulus también recordara aquello, viajando a Japón para ir en su búsqueda, y encontrándola por treta del destino como uno de los meseros que Lita habia conseguido contratar, días antes de la boda de Serena. Mismo que puso al servicio de la celebración.

Lita era capaz de percibir el orgullo inflándose en su pecho. Saberse participe indirecta en una reunión de amor tan romántica como la de ellos dos, le confería una sensación de satisfacción que no resultaba simple apartar así como así.

Era por eso mismo, que la idea de que ese hombre pudiera llevarse a Regulus lejos de Hotaru le hacía hervir la sangre.

Dejó a la chica mascullar un par de regaños, dirigidos a su novio-aunque este no estaba precisamente presente, delante de ella, para oírlos-. En tanto, Lita se asomaba por la pared de la cocina, estirando el cuerpo y el cuello.

Amy era la que hablaba ahora. Kino se halló alzando los puños, y asintiendo al comprobar que Amy, por su expresión calma pero firme, estaba, según le indicaba su instinto, de parte de Regulus, haciendo seguramente, cuanto estuviera en su poder para mantener al chico cerca de Hotaru.

—" _Vamos Amy"—_ coreó en su cabeza, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar _—"¡Convénselo de que deje a Regulus quedarse!"—_ imploró.

Sus suplicas de algún modo parecieron ser atendidas. Albafica suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza a todo lo que Amy decía. Para después sacar una pluma del bolsillo de su pantalón, escribiendo algo en una servilleta. Misma que Amy recibió con una inclinación leve.

¿Sería que acaso Albafica-san le habia dado su número de teléfono?

Albafica se acercó al mostrador. Muy probablemente para pagar. Lita abandono su escondite entonces. Entornando los ojos, pero mostrando a su vez, una sonrisa amigable. _El negocio viene antes ,_ se recordó. Albafica pago con la exacta cantidad de dinero, aunque con una expresión algo perdida.

Lita dudó sobre si hablar o no. En parte, estaba abrumada. Viéndolo de cerca no podía negar que era bastante atractivo. La imagen de aquel hombre acariciando sus rosales como si fueran joyas le quito el aliento en su momento. Aún sentía el corazón tamborileando una feliz melodía por lo visto. Ningún otro cliente parecía haber reparado en sus plantas. Si habían tomado fotos-e incluso, y para su disgusto, arrancado alguna que otra flor de sus macetas, ofreciéndolas como regalos a sus parejas-, comentando lo hermosas que eran. Pero nunca detenerse a verlas con tal adoración, admiración.

Espera… ¿Por qué era que estaba molesta con él?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de despejar su mente. Guardo el dinero en la caja registradora. Enviando una mirada de soslayo a Albafica, que intercambiaba unas últimas palabras con Regulus. Esta vez, con una cara más relajada, pero no menos cansada. Aquello le hizo reconsiderar si no estaba siendo demasiado dura con él.

Regulus huyo de casa, era de esperar que tarde o temprano fueran a buscarle. De haber estado en la misma situación, sin duda sus padres- que el Cielo los resguarde en su gracia-hubieran hecho lo mismo por ella. Salir en su búsqueda, aún con pocas probabilidades de encontrarla.

Decidida, se apresuro a salir por la puerta trasera-que estaba en la cocina-en dirección al patio. Tomando una tijera pequeña de su mesa de trabajo, corto el tallo de una rosa, así como sus espinas. Asintiendo satisfecha al ver como el rojo de los pétalos, era tanto o más brillante que el surtido de colores del resto de sus plantas. Volviendo a entrar en la cocina, guardo en una caja de delgado cartón, una tarta de manzanas que habia terminado de cocinarse hace solo unos minutos. Aún estaba caliente.

Dirigiéndose nuevamente hasta el mostrador. No encontró ni rastro de Albafica.

— ¿Se fue hace mucho?—preguntó a su costado. Hotaru se encontraba cerca de la caja registradora, mirando con detenimiento a su pequeño e inquieto león. Presó de los enérgicos señalamientos y retos de Amy.

—No—una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la muchacha. Lita no supo interpretar si de naturaleza inocente o enigmática—Creo que, a lo mejor, no ha avanzado ni dos cuadras—especuló.

—Gracias—dijo ella. Saliendo disparada por la puerta, ante las desconcertadas miradas de Amy y Regulus.

Una vez fuera, se alegró internamente al reconocer la larga cabellera de color turquesa. Trotando con el mayor cuidado posible, y a su vez, tratando de pensar en una excusa. La tarta y la rosa en sus manos era una forma de disculparse por su juicio tan duro-del cual él no tenía ni idea-pero lo que menos deseaba era que malinterpretara el gesto. Si, era guapo, un sueño de hecho. Sin embargo, Lita no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la buena primera impresión que él hubiera podido tener de ella. Emulando a alguna loca obsesiva.

¿Qué excusa, seria justificable para una tarta gratis y una rosa?

De la nada, como un foco que se prende ante el más breve atisbo de una chispa. El rostro de Regulus le vino a la mente, así como una nueva convicción en su pecho. Si, era una forma de pedir perdón. Pero ¿y si volvía al regalo un incentivo para que se mantuviera callado o al menos se pensara el asunto?

Serena siempre juraba, que sus dulces eran pecados por los que uno se veía tentado a caer en el infierno. Su comida en general de hecho. Bueno, a lo mejor, venía siendo hora de comprobar si eso era cierto. Inspirando una buena cantidad de aire, tomo carrera hasta llegar enfrente del hombre.

Albafica se detuvo, inspeccionándola con extrañeza y un deje de nerviosismo. Lita extendió el pastel y la rosa en su dirección, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, pues lo oyó quejarse. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, no midió la fuerza ni el impulso de sus brazos. Recibir la caja de lleno, fue muy cercano a un golpe.

¡Dios, que vergüenza!

— ¡Es un regalo!—se apresuró a decir, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Como detestaba tener la fuerza de Hércules— ¡Regulus es un buen chico!—soltó, haciendo gala de una convicción que no sabía que tenía. Parpadeando, al caer en cuenta de un detalle _—"¡Hable en japonés!"—_ se lamento, sintiéndose ridícula. Todas sus palabras, muy seguramente, resultaron en sonidos agudos e incomprensibles para Albafica.

A ver, se dijo, ¿Cómo era que se dice "no te lleves" a alguien en inglés? ¡Maldición! No era tan inteligente como Amy, pero creía tener más memoria que Serena para estas cosas.

—Lo sé—dio un respingo, mostrándose a todas lenguas sorprendida. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de él—Trataré de explicar la situación de esos dos—el énfasis en mencionar aquello, solo confirmaba a Lita que Regulus debió plantear su relación con Hotaru como razón suficiente para quedarse—No prometo nada. No soy su tío—aclaró, mostrando una ligera mueca, un intento de sonrisa—Gracias, nos mantendremos en contacto—aseguró.

— ¡Si, por supuesto!—concordó ella, con una felicidad tal, que era muy posible que comenzara a saltar ahí, en medio de la calle. No obstante, su ánimo cesó al ver que Albafica le miraba de forma fija, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Lita sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente ante su escrutinio, tornándose su piel de un tinta ligeramente rosa— ¿P-P-Pasa algo?

La pregunta surtió efecto, obligando al hombre de cabellera turquesa a negar con la cabeza.

—No es nada—calmó, aunque Lita fue capaz de reconocer un tinte de rubor en las mejillas, tan sutil como el rojo de una paleta de acuarelas, diluido bastante en agua—Con permiso—dijo, pasándola de largo, con el regalo en sus manos.

Cuando Lita lo vio perderse entre la gente que se apiñaba en las aceras, una fina línea curva se formo en la comisura de su boca. Segundos después la misma se desvaneció. Extrañada, trató de analizar lo ocurrido. Ella y él fueron capaces de entablar dialogo. Pese a que, inicialmente, Albafica solo dirigió palabras en inglés.

¿No era eso algo extraño? ¿Cómo es que de la nada, era capaz de hablar en japonés?

—" _A lo mejor sabe, pero muy poco…"—_ especuló. Regulus tenía dificultades para hablar en japonés, con excepción de frases fáciles, cortas y básicas. Albafica-san de seguro poseía el mismo problema _—"A pesar de todo, me alegro…"—_ se dijo, volviendo sobre sus pasos, tarareando una melodía alegre.

Esperaba que le gustara la tarta.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al hotel, fue preguntar en recepción si sería posible que llevaran una jarra con agua y un vaso, para poner en el mismo, la rosa de color rojo brillante que tenía en su mano.

Una vez en su cuarto, sintió como el estupor y la incredulidad respecto a su buena suerte se disolvía en al aire que respiraba. Sentándose en una de las sillas altas del mini bar de su habitación. Contemplando el vaso de cristal de agua cristalina, en el cual, el verde tallo de esa rosa roja sobresalía a un lado del ancho cuello de vidrio, perdido su péndulo bajo las capas de pétalos aterciopelados.

Regulus estaba en Japón.

Inspiró despacio, masajeándose las sienes. Cualquiera en su posición estaría más que contento de que la fortuna le sonriera. El pequeño fugitivo apareció ante él, antes que nadie. Estaba vivo, sin problemas económicos al parecer, pues tenía trabajo. Vivía en un complejo departamental pequeño, cuya renta era bastante económica. Amy también le comunico, durante su acalorada conversación, que la muchacha que entro previamente al café antes que el joven griego; era nada menos que su novia. El nombre era Hotaru Tomoe, una chica huérfana que vivía con sus tres tutoras en los límites de Tokio. Buena chica, alegó en su momento Mizuno. Albafica no creía necesitar estar enterado de eso, él no era Sísifo, por ende, aunque la chica le pareciera educada y buena persona a primera vista. Regulus, le gustara o no, tendría que resolver este problema con sus daños colaterales. Incluyendo la posible separación que su ida representaría.

Por el lado bueno, Regulus no estaba solo. Desde su llegada al país, contó con la ayuda de amigos espontáneos, que era posible, el chiquillo se hubiera hecho en cortos periodos de tiempo-durante la plática, los nombres Tenma y Yato se presentaron en una o más ocasiones-enseñándole parte del idioma básico, ofreciéndole trabajo, un sitio para quedarse. Sin mencionar que, el círculo de amistades y conocidos de su inesperada pareja, guardaba un cariño muy especial por el jovenzuelo. Amy le confesó que no le pareció bueno que abandonara sus estudios y país tan a la ligera. Convenciéndole que tendría que retomar su educación. Empresa a la que, el resto de las muchachas-las amigas en común que ella y Lita compartían-se fueron sumando, cada una por su lado.

—" _Termino en buenas manos"—_ comprendió con tranquilidad. Volviendo a mirar la rosa roja, así como la caja con aquella apetecible tarta de manzana _—"Realmente lo quieren, si trataron de sobornarme"—_ una risa escapo de sus labios, provocando que se tornara peculiarmente reflexivo.

Ciertamente, él no esperaba que la joven dueña del café fuera en su búsqueda para entregarle una tarta de manzana solo porque sí. Albafica era bueno, o eso creía, en ver cosas que los demás no. El afecto de los ojos verdes de Lita al afirmar que Regulus era un buen muchacho, bastó para que se percatara del cariño que el chico despertaba en ella.

Inesperadamente, a su memoria llego aquel breve momento de comprensión entre él y la mujer de cabellera chocolate. Albafica se desconcertó al oírla, encontrando sentido en sus palabras. Ella no era buena en inglés, por eso fue que recurrió a Mizuno en primer lugar ¿o no era así? ¿tal vez, él le intimido con su estatura?-era, se dio cuenta ahora, más alto que ella. Aunque ignoraba cuantos centímetros-, ¿desconfiara de sus habilidades al momento de hablar?, muchas preguntas se apiñaban en su cabeza.

Todo, en aquel instante, le resulto desconcertante.

En especial su sonrisa.

Él ya habia reparado en aquel rasgo de la mujer. La forma en la que hablaba, sonreía, se expresaba. Era luz brillante, con un candor tan natural que no podías hacer menos que quedarte fascinado, con la tentación de reír o preguntar que ocasionaba en ella tal despliegue de emoción.

Albafica se revolvió los cabellos con una mano. Todavía se avergonzaba de haberse quedado mudo, como si le hubieran cortado la lengua, observándola. Su padre siempre le enseño que era de mala educación ver fijamente a alguien, especialmente si no conseguías expresar motivos justificables. Aun así, le resultó imposible no mirarla. La gran sonrisa que sus labios formaron al asegurarle que intercedería a favor, cuanto le fuera posible, de Regulus. Fue brillante, vivaz, transparente. El tipo de sonrisas que desarman, porque despiertan en uno el deseo de unirse en el gesto.

Cielos, si incluso, él tuvo la necesidad de extender su mano e invitarla a bailar. Ahí en medio de la calle. Lo que, ya de por sí, era el tipo de cosas que él jamás se atrevería a hacer. Albafica nunca habia bailado, ni en las fiestas de cumpleaños o bodas a las que le invitaban sus amigos o familiares. Con mujeres menos, Albafica nunca se intereso en ninguna lo suficiente como para ello, y de cierta manera, le incomodaba la atención que las féminas solían darle. No iba con él, pero la sonrisa de Lita le invito a tratar, a darse una oportunidad.

—" _Basta"—_ se riño, con molestia _—"No es tiempo de pensar en estas cosas"—_ decidió,adquiriendo la templanza que solía caracterizarle.

Levantándose de su asiento, camino por el cuarto hasta dar con la mesita de luz al lado de su cama, donde reposaba un pequeño teléfono. Junto al mismo, se encontraba una servilleta con un número. El número del cuarto, en el último hotel en el que Sísifo le dijo, tras conversación de rutina al llegar al aeropuerto, donde se quedaría. En caso de que consiguiera, siquiera, un poco de información. Sin mucha prisa, toco las teclas, acercando el auricular a su oreja.

— ¿Hola?—Sísifo se escucha cansado. Albafica imagino que debió de levantarse hace poco.

—Soy yo—informó, con el tono de voz más suave que consiguió articular. Con todo este lio, Manigoldo le comentó-pues entre todos se daban informes-que Sísifo parecía haber recurrido a pastillas para el sueño. En vistas de que la búsqueda de su sobrino lo tenia de los nervios— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó

—Oh, Albafica—al reparar en su identidad, Sísifo ahora se oía más despierto— ¿Paso algo? ¿Tienes una pista?

—Mejor que eso—sonrió, al imaginar la expectación del otro—Lo encontré. Esta aquí.

* * *

Regulus Leónidas era el sinónimo del optimismo. Si, estaba en problemas. Y si, eran unos bien grandes-de proporciones nucleares, en opinión de Amy-san. Difiriendo mucho de su perspectiva sobre la situación-, pero tenía fe.

Hotaru estaba ahí con él, ayudándole a acomodar las cajas de cartón donde él guardaba de forma algo precaria sus cosas. Hace poco llevaron el futon a ventilar en la terraza en común que todos los habitantes del pequeño complejo compartían. Pasando a quitar el polvo de los muebles, y a lavar la vajilla-que no era mucha, a lo sumo Regulus tenía un juego de cuatro tazas, cuatro platos, y una tetera para el té-así como los cubiertos. Pues aún no era capaz de comer con los palillos, siendo incomprensible de paso que Hotaru fuera tan buena en eso. ¡Él apenas y podía agarrar una arveja, y con esfuerzo!

Pese a todo, él era feliz. Ahí en Japón, con Hotaru, viviendo una vida pacífica. A expensas de la salud mental de su tío Sísifo, se daba cuenta ahora. Sin embargo, el aire que respiraba se sentía más limpio, el sol más brillante, su vida la saboreaba completa. Años y años de sueños, acompañados de un sentimiento de vacío en su interior, le hicieron darse cuenta que estar allí, con Hotaru en ese pequeño cuarto. Le otorgaba un sentimiento de paz, de harmonía.

Con una traviesa sonrisa meciéndose en sus labios, se deslizo con pasos lentos, hasta situarse detrás de ella. Oliendo su cabello, aquel perfume a lavandas que, al despertar en días pasados, le producían una ganas terribles de llorar sin razón.

No existía sitio, concluyó, en el cual él no quisiera-

— ¡Bueno, basta de atacar por la espalda!—súbitamente, Regulus sintió el húmedo contacto de la rejilla mojada, golpeándole en la cara—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta cuando haces eso.

— ¡Solo olía tu cabello!—se defendió él, secándose la cara con el dorso del brazo. Hipnotizado por ese ceño fruncido tan bonito.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no me baño?—su cara era hermosa cuando estaba enojada. Regulus rio— ¡Para colmo te ríes!

—Ya, ya, es que hueles a lavandas—al ver que ella se quedo sin argumentos que alzar en su contra. Las comisuras de sus labios ascendieron—No te enojes, Hotaru—susurró, acercando su rostro. Hotaru le miró fijamente, con esos ojos tan oscuros y violetas que a Regulus siempre le parecieron un abismo donde cosas inesperadas aguardaban por él—Al menos, no por algo tan pequeño—murmuró.

Hotaru permaneció en silencio para después sonreir, besando fugazmente sus labios. Apartándose al percibir en él, un ademan de rodearla con los brazos, posando un dedo sobre su boca.

—Me divierten nuestros juegos—admitió sin pena, con una sonrisa maliciosa—Pero…deberías ir pensando en que vas a hacer—le recordó, ahora sí, con un aire desprovisto de alegría alguna. Inmediata seriedad, tan típico en su personalidad—Sísifo-san, está asustado, enojado y decepcionado—Auch, ella sin falla, sabia como administrar golpes verbales. Era consciente de que, aún en esta vida reencarnada, él guardaba gran respeto y amor hacia su tío—Pon a trabajar esa cabecita tuya, en como conseguirás su perdón.

Regulus bufó. Molesto, porque ella tenía la razón en este asunto. No sería fácil que Sísifo le perdonase, pese a tener el permiso de su padre Ilias. Su viaje permaneció como un total secreto para su tío. De nada ayudo tampoco que Albafica revelara que lo estaban buscando por otros cincos puntos del globo más, o bueno ocho. Su fuga, termino por convertirse en un gran inconveniente para todos.

Desde ese punto de vista, la culpa anidaba en su corazón.

Ah, pero no iba a irse. No señor, él era más astuto de lo que la gente solía pensar. Iba a haber una pelea, pero no precisamente entre él y Sísifo.

— ¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?—Hotaru le miró extrañada. Regulus tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Lo cual, nunca auguraba nada bueno— ¿En que has estado pensando?

—En nada—y era cierto, no lo habia pensado realmente. Pero la idea le pareció más que buena. Decidido, se acerco al teléfono, que descansaba en una esquina de la sala—Simplemente voy a llamar al armamento pesado.

— ¿A quién…?

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está Mina- _san_?

* * *

 **N/A:** Seré sincera, creo que el capitulo aquí me ha salido algo forzado. Al menos en gran mayoria…bueno. De igual forma, espero que les gustara. ¡Se nos viene una tormenta! Con Mina metida en el asunto, desde ya les digo que se escuden con algo.

Y antes de que se me olviden. Los personajes de SM corresponden a la versión manga.

¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! ¡Besos y abrazos!


	3. Trucos bajo la manga

_**N/A:**_ Primero que nada ofrezco una disculpa por el pánico que hice pasar a algunos: Marianne, me pone muy feliz que quisieras leer este side story. Lo que sucede, es que he pasado por ciertas cosas de índole personal, y otras estudiantiles que no me permitían vivir en paz. Ahora se han solucionado un poco, no mucho. Pero igual, aquí traje la actualización. Y si te interesa, en mi perfil esta mi link en Facebook para que podamos hablar.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Post-Manga. Post-Supernovas.

* * *

 **T** rucos bajo la manga

—Calvera seguramente me mataría—Albafica rodó los ojos, ante la exageración en el tono que buscaba simular una onda culpa y pena— ¡Pero este pastel de manzana, es sencillamente…!

—Joder, Kardia, ¿qué lio tienes con las manzanas?

—No espero que tu lo entiendas, cangrejo refreído.

Albafica suspiró ante el intercambio que se estaba dando en la pequeña mesa de la cafetería del hotel. A su lado, Aspros tomaba con toda la parsimonia del mundo-tal y como él siempre lo recordaba, en sus días de estudiantes-una taza de té. Primero deleitándose con su sabor, para después probar un trozo de la tarta de la discordia. Llevando un pequeño trozo, prisionero en un tenedor, hasta su boca.

—Es delicioso—concedió con una sonrisa sincera, para después torcer los labios, con hastió, al reparar en una figura ansiosa sentada a su lado—Sísifo, cálmate.

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Albafica se sintió un poco culpable. Era obvio que tras recibir la noticia, y tomar el vuelo más inmediato hasta Japón. Sísifo no tendría el porte solemne, ni la sonrisa cálida de costumbre.

—Estoy calmado—claro, y esa no era su séptima taza de café, cargado. Ni tampoco tenía bolsas bajo los ojos—Sencillamente me pone algo inquieto que tarden tanto—confesó, para inspirar una buena cantidad de aire, y luego liberarlo en una exhalación. Dirigió una mirada interrogante a Albafica— ¿Seguro que van a venir?

Albafica lucho contra el impulso de fruncir el ceño. No es que Sísifo fuera desconfiado por naturaleza, pero oír de su boca que las personas que acogieron a Regulus fue un grupo de mujeres, aparentemente, concibieron un par de ideas raras, alimentadas por ciertos comentarios _innecesarios,_ cortesía de Manigoldo y Kardia.

—Amy-san, una de las conocidas de Regulus, dijo que vendría en unos minutos. Y no tienes que preocuparte, lo traerán.

—Extraño fuera que supieran que el niño se fue por su cuenta—genial, Aspros—Si me lo preguntas, fue muy irresponsable por parte de esas mujeres—opinó, con ese aire de juez, que no admitía opinión alguna en sus juicios.

—Ellas simplemente asumieron que Regulus tenía problemas—pocas veces era confrontacional, pero habia algo especialmente molesto en los señalamientos de Aspros—Y él, por lo que me confeso, se mantuvo muy reservado sobre sus razones para no querer volver. Ellas no iban a poder obligarlo, si lo piensas bien—Sísifo asintió con lentitud, aún algo parco. Todos conocían esa faceta rebelde de Regulus.

—Por una muchacha.

—Ah—Albafica capto la intención en su observación. Ahora, la conversación iba a ir en torno al tópico que más habia sacudido a Sísifo—Bueno, no fue enteramente por ella.

—¿Enserio tiene novia?—Hasgard, quien hasta ese momento habia estado tratando de degustar un tozo del pastel de Lita-mientras golpeaba la mano de Kardia, para alejarlo de la misma- se dio cuenta Albafica. Aún destilaba incredulidad en la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su cara—Es difícil creerlo. Aún recuerdo cuando el año pasado me dijo que seguía convencido de que las chicas tenían piojos—habia cierto candor en su tono nostálgico—Teneo no se lo creyo cuando le comunique por teléfono. De hecho, creo que hasta se desmayo.

—Tus hijos son muy impresionables—aquello habia sido dicho por otro hombre, a un lado de Hasgard. Albafica se sintió feliz de poder reconocerlo al instante, cuando llego: facciones duras, cabellos oscuro—Aunque no puedo culparlos, en esta ocasión—dirigiendo una mirada escrutadora a la cara del tío del mencionado, volvió la vista a su taza de café tomando un sorbo—Pasaron solo un par de meses—cuatro, se recordó Albafica.

—Ey, pero eso solo demuestra que aprendió del mejor. No creen.

Un silencio se instalo en la mesa, era obvio que todos ignoraron el comentario de Manigoldo. Este chasqueo la lengua, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Ninguno tenía sentido del humor.

—Bah, a todo esto ¿dónde están Dégel, y Defteros?

—Dégel esta en recepción—respondio Cid. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero iba directo al punto.

—Defteros me dijo que no se sentía bien. Y que quería ir a ventilarse—Aspros podía ser un hipócrita a veces, en opinión de Albafica, pero el suave timbre de preocupación en sus palabras, confirmaban al hombre de cabellera turquesa que al menos, el instinto protector de Aspros al ser el mayor de dos gemelos, permanecía intacto—De hecho se ha venido sintiendo mal desde hace un tiempo. Está más callado de lo normal—comentó, ahora con interés y una pizca de irritabilidad.

—Bueno, no tiene porque contarte todo ¿o sí?—cortando otro trozo de pastel, Kardia sonrió con sorna—Cada día te estás volviendo más y más una vieja chusma, Aspros.

Aspros, en lugar de ofenderse, extendió la mano, arrebatando a Kardia el trozo del dulce recién cortado, posándolo en un pequeño plato de postre. Para luego depositarlo al lado de la taza de té de Albafica.

—No has comido nada—afirmo, igual a una madre que pilla a un crio comiendo del tarro de las galletas. Albafica torció los labios, incomodo.

— ¡Oye eso es mío!

— ¿Asmita no viene?—Hasgard parecía motivado a distraer a Sísifo, quien no dejaba de tomar café. Habia pedido otra taza más, y la camarera de la cafetería le sirvió inmediatamente—Creí que vendría.

—Llamo ayer por teléfono y se alegro por mí. Pero, no vendrá. Dijo algo sobre estar ocupado. Y no es como si todos pudiéramos habernos dado unas vacaciones a último momento sin pelear—era obvio que el castaño estaba reviviendo la última discusión con su jefe.

Cuando Regulus desapareció de la noche a la mañana, Sísifo no habia perdido el tiempo. Permaneció una semana entera en las calles buscándolo sin descanso, y cuando encontró el diario debajo de su cama en búsqueda de algún indicio, y leyó su plan de escape. Prácticamente casi trato de renunciar al trabajo. Hasgard y Aspros le habían detenido de cometer semejante estupidez. En cambio, los tres habían tenido una muy acalorada discusión con su jefe. Siéndoles concebido el permiso de partir, siempre y cuando llevaran al día el trabajo, y mandaran reportes por correo electrónico.

Sísifo hubiera caído enfermo de no ser porque se repartía el trabajo entre Aspros y Hasgard.

Albafica probó un pedazo del pastel, con la esperanza de distanciarse un poco de lo pesado del ambiente. Cuando el sabor del mismo golpeo su paladar, parpadeo, para luego cortar con el tenedor otro pedazo, masticándolo con lentitud. Entendía porque Kardia habia montado tal escándalo. El pastel era delicioso, la masa era casera, y las manzanas tenían la cantidad perfecta de azúcar. No era muy dulce, pero tampoco desprovisto de dulzura, un buen balance sin duda.

A su mente vino el perfil amigable de Lita, y, sin saber exactamente porque, sonrió, con el tenedor en boca.

Recordó las plantas que rodeaban el pequeño café, las rosas-la rosa roja, brillante, vivaz en aquel vaso de agua en su habitación de hotel-la calidez del local. Cerró los ojos, percibiendo el aroma del té bailando cerca de su nariz. Quería volver, y de ser posible, comer otra vez ese pastel. Ahí, cerca de aquellas flores y plantas tan vibrantes.

Era extraño, considerando que toda su vida habia crecido entre plantas. Su padre era un artista de las mismas, un jardinero y escultor aclamado en ciertos círculos. Albafica habia visto y presenciado los cuidados, el esmero en su trabajo, el amor que las flores comunicaban con sus colores brillantes, pétalos y tallos sanos.

Y, sin embargo, estar en ese pequeño café, con delicados toques de naturaleza en el. Le transmitían cierta sensación de paz, en aquella ciudad que, a primera vista, parecía algo asfixiante.

—Hola a todos.

Albafica abrió los ojos, y al igual que el resto. Dirigió su mirada a Dégel. El hombre de cabellera verduzca lucia igual que siempre. Con sus lentes puestos, y un traje casual, pero de igual forma lo suficientemente formal para ser el maestro de universidad que era.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—cuestiono Kardia, hastiado y ofuscado, no quedaba más pastel.

Degél miró por sobre su hombro, instando a los demás a correr un poco sus asientos y hacer lo mismo. Viendo más allá de él. A unos pocos pasos, en la entrada de la cafetería. Vestido con ropa de calle, estaba Regulus, tragando en seco y con una expresión de culpabilidad marcando las facciones de su rostro. Y a su lado, dos mujeres flaqueándole.

Una era rubia, con el cabello tan largo que las puntas de este, rozaban más allá de su cadera, siendo el mismo adornado por un listón rojo; grandes ojos azules que tenían un brillo de determinación que Albafica no creía haber visto desde hace tiempo, como si fuera más al campo de batalla que a una reunión entre personas civilizadas. En tanto, la otra; no resulto un misterio para Albafica. Se trataba de Lita-san.

Su mirada verde se cruzo con la suya azul, y ella le dirigió una débil sonrisa, estaba aterrorizada.

* * *

Pocas veces en su vida Lita Kino se había permitido el tener miedo. Temía subir a un avión, porque rememoraba el fatídico destino de sus padres, le temía a los insectos, como cualquier mujer normal. Hacer el ridículo también figuraba en la larga lista de temores que podían, de una u otra forma, sacarla de su centro.

Pero esta vez no tenía miedo a ninguna de esas cosas. No, lo que producía en ella _miedo_ , era a Mina, misma quien ya habia puesto en práctica su tan acostumbrada rutina: rostro amigable, actitud accesible, ojos determinados-ocultos por un velo de docilidad-un temple extraño e inimaginable ante la presencia de hombres atractivos reunidos delante de sus narices.

No era la Mina que conocía, bueno, tal vez no. Mina podía ser seria cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y el asunto que las trajo allí, delante de Albafica y aparentemente los familiares de Regulus, era un asunto de índole completamente importante.

¡Era una negociación por la estadía de Regulus en Japón!

O, si lo veían desde otra perspectiva: el primer round.

Lita se sentía nerviosa, y solo logro calmarse cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Albafica. Motivando a la comisura de sus labios a elevarse, siquiera un poco, para comunicarle de ese modo la alegría que le producía volvérselo a encontrar.

Sin embargo, y como es de esperar. Las cosas no iniciaron con el pie derecho.

Un hombre, que Lita reconoció, como una especie de copia de Regulus, con un par de años más, prácticamente casi salto de su silla, para acercarse corriendo hasta ellos. Instintivamente, Lita se situó un poco más adelante, cubriendo a Regulus. El hombre se detuvo, claramente perturbado.

—Señorita…—oh, hablaba en japonés, que suerte—Soy Sísifo Leónidas, el tío de Regulus.

—Oh, bueno…

— _Y nosotras_ —Lita contemplo por el rabillo del ojo a Mina, los labios firmes en una sonrisa exageradamente cordial. Era obvio que le habia ofendido un poco que Sísifo hubiera pasado de ella—somos Mina Aino—se presentó la rubia, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, para después dirigirla en un suave ademan en dirección a la castaña—Y Lita Kino—explicó, con lentitud, dándole al hombre el tiempo de procesar sus palabras. Era notoria la falta de sueño del mismo—Las guardianas de Regulus.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Oh, lo lamento. Usted es su tío. Debería explicarlo mejor—con una vergüenza que no era real, Mina se llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, sacando la lengua, como si hubiera hecho una travesura—Primero que nada, ¿le molesta si nos sentamos?

—No me molesta, pero…—sus cejas se fruncieron, al tiempo en que entornaba los ojos de forma iracunda sobre la pequeña figura del más joven.

— ¡Oh, excelente!—aplaudiendo con energía, Mina ladeo su cabeza en dirección al menor—Regulus consíguenos un par de silla para que nos sentemos—pidió, guiñándole el ojo.

Los ojos de Regulus brillaron al percatarse de las intenciones de Mina. Asintiendo con la cabeza, fue a tomar tres sillas, en tanto Mina se abría paso en la mesa, arrastrando a Sísifo del brazo, sin mucho esfuerzo. Se notaba que el tio de Regulus no habia dormido bien. Lita les siguió, segundos después, avanzando con timidez.

—Por aquí—Lita detuvo sus pasos, para encontrar a Albafica haciéndose a un lado, Regulus no tardo en poner una silla en el espacio brindado—Puede sentarse aquí, Lita-san.

Las mejillas de Lita se colorearon. Era la primera vez que la invitaban a sentarse de esa forma, más si era al lado de alguien tan apuesto como lo era Albafica.

—Gracias—murmuró, recibiendo una sonrisa cortes de parte del otro. Bajo la cabeza, sus mejillas ardían. Desviando la mirada, se sentó rápidamente su lugar _—"Waaa, por que mi cuerpo tiene que reaccionar de forma tan obvia"—_ se lamentó. Lo que menos deseaba era que su interés fuera tan evidente.

Fue en ese instante en que sus ojos cayeron en cuenta de la caja de cartón vacía en medio de la mesa. Era la caja que le habia entregado ayer a Albafica.

— ¿Comiste el pastel?—susurró, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

Él le sonrió.

—Lo comimos—ósea que lo compartio con los demás hombres de la mesa—Y si, igual comí—le reveló, antes de llevarse una taza de té a los labios. Lita notó que una sonrisa calma se formo en los mismos, aún unidos a la taza. Aquella visión le sacudió el corazón, desviando la vista con timidez—Estaba delicioso, mucho—le comunico, aún en susurros, muy cerca de su oreja. Se habia inclinado para dejar la taza de té vacía, boca abajo sobre el plato de postre, y hacerlos a un lado, ella tembló ante el roce de su aliento—Me gustaría comer uno de nuevo—concluyó, para volver a sentarse derecho en su silla.

Lita tragó. Esto era malo, mucho. Su estomago se retorcía bajo lo que ella reconocía como el aleteo de mariposas.

No, no podía estarse enamorando. Él solo le alago, y aunque en el pasado ella caía ante los halagos como si estos fueran el equivalente a una confesión amorosa. Lita se prometió mejorar, ser más tolerante, ser más fuerte.

—" _Pero le gusto mi pastel…"—_ sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de carmín, tomo un vaso de agua, olvidado en la mesa y lleno. De repente tenia sed _—"¡Vamos Kino, contrólate!"—_ se riño _—"Apenas lo conoces de un día. ¡Un día!"—_ recordó.

—Espero que comprendas, que nada va a salvarte del castigo que te espera en casa—Lita dio un respingo. Aquel hombre llamado Sísifo estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sus ojos hechos riendillas. Estaba dirigiéndose a Regulus, sentado al lado de Mina, al otro lado de la mesa. Junto a un hombre grande-colosal ahora que se daba cuenta-, y otro moreno—Me asustaste de muerte, a mí y a todos.

—Teneo de hecho se la paso angustiado por un mes—tercio el gigante. Lita habia estado tan ensimismada en su breve conversación con Albafica que no hubo prestado la debida atención a las presentaciones—eres uno de los pocos amigos de infancia que le quedan, Reg.

Oh, así que Regulus tenía más amigos. Bueno, era de esperar, era un chico muy simpático. Lita suavizo la mirada, al notar la tristeza teñir los ojos azules del pequeño leoncillo.

—Como iba diciendo—Mina ignoró la mirada incrédula de algunos de los hombres al contemplar como ella rompía el silencio tácito de la mesa en general. Siempre con una sonrisa radiante—Cuando Regulus-chan llego aquí, vino con su documentación. Como le estuve comentando. Y eso esta bien, no hay problemas al respecto con eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pues sucede que, al ser menor de edad. Y no tener ningún familiar presente durante ese tiempo—tirando del zíper de su bolsa, Mina extrajo un papel, con copias y todo. Arrojándolo en la mesa, el mismo como era obvio estaba en japonés. Junto con una copia adjunta en ingles—A menos que un ciudadano se ofrezca para dar asilo al extranjero en cuestión, más si es menor de edad, a la policía no le hubiera quedado más remedio que dejarlo en la calle.

—Pero, eso es absurdo.

—Bueno, nadie se espera que un muchacho venga escondido en un barco pesquero—retruco Mina, con ironía.

—No entiendo…. ¿Me esta _usted_ diciendo que no puedo llevarme a mi sobrino?

—Bueno…—Lita hubiera querido aplaudir a Mina, era una gran actriz. Si no fuera porque eran amigas de años-y eones-juraría que realmente estaba simulando estar en una situación difícil, con dudas y nervios, inseguridad—No quise decir, _precisamente_ que no pueden llevárselo—Regulus le miró, con pánico ensayado. Lita supo por Hotaru que Mina se habia presentado en la noche anterior y que habían practicando para esto—La persona que debe llevarse a Regulus es _su padre_.

En menos de un minuto, la cara tostada por el sol de Grecia se volvió más blanca que el papel. E internamente, Lita no pudo sino felicitar a Amy.

Una vez que Albafica se habia ido del café. Regulus les habia contado que su padre si sabía de su escape, y que incluso, le habia dado permiso. Él único que se habia opuesto a la idea de viajar a Japón-por ser descabellada, y además poco convencional-habia sido el propio Sísifo. Amy dijo que, en ningún momento de la conversación Albafica habia hecho mención de los padres del chico, sino de su tío. En conclusión, puede que Sísifo no supiera que su hermano Ilias si estaba enterado de la fuga de Regulus, y estuviera tratando desesperadamente de dar con él antes de que este volviera de su viaje.

Al parecer, tenía razón.

— ¿No hay…otra forma? Me refiero, no puede liberarlo de su protección y de ese modo…—estaba buscándole una salida al asunto. Lita comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable. Se veía realmente mal.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que tengo, algunos… **contactos** —al decir aquello, más de una ceja se alzó. Especialmente por el tono cantarín en que Mina lo habia dicho—Soy muy amiga de la actual Jefe del Departamento de Policía de Tokyo. Ella fue la que me ayudo con los papeles—agregó, con buen humor—Puedo conseguir que se le reconozca a usted como familiar apto, una de pocas _excepciones_ ¿si me entiende?—hablo bajito al decir aquello. [1]

— ¿Y cuanto tardaría eso, exactamente?—Sísifo se habia recompuesto al ver una posible solución.

—Cerca de tres meses.

—Es mucho.

—Es lo mejor que puedo conseguir.

Era como ver un partido de pin pong, a cada posible solución o ruego de Sísifo, Mina tenía un contra argumento, una pequeña mentira blanca, una verdad curva. Ninguno parecía querer ceder. Tanto así que sus ojos verdes habían capturado las miradas interesadas y las sonrisas divertidas de los otros hombres en la mesa. Aparentemente era extraño ver a Sísifo en aprietos.

En algún punto de la conversación, cuando ya parecían querer llegar a un acuerdo sobre que curso tomar. Sísifo parecía resuelto a que se haría como Mina había dicho, pero que Regulus se quedaría con ellos en el hotel.

Lita y Mina intercambiaron miradas contrariadas. No esperaban eso, pero la felicidad de la pareja recaía en sus manos. Era por eso que estaban sentadas ahí en primer lugar.

—Pero—ignorando el interés de los múltiples pares de ojos en su persona, Lita decidió continuar—B-Bueno, verá…Regulus esta viviendo en este departamento…

— ¿Departamento?—uh oh, joder, habia metido la pata. Los ojos del hombre se fijaron en Mina—Creí que vivía con usted

—No lo hace, pero si vive en el departamento que le pertenece a mi familia—bueno, eso era una mentira. Era un cuarto en un pequeño complejo, pero confiaba en que Regulus no hubiera dado muchos detalles—Me imagino que usted no pensara que un chico tan joven y extranjero además, que resalta, viviendo con una mujer joven como yo—la voz de Mina de repente se habia tornado grave, incluso indignada—no sea algo que no llame _la atención_. Porque créame que lo hace.

—Además, el apartamento es lindo—finalmente, tras mucho silencio Regulus se habia dignado a hablar—No es muy grande, pero eso esta bien, vivo solo y a veces me va a visitar mi novia.

—Oh, cierto—un hombre de cabellera azul corta habló. Tenía ese acento italiano que Lita oía de vez en vez en ciertas películas—Nos enteramos de eso, mira tu que el cachorro se nos volvió un león.

—Manigoldo—el hombre de lentes con quien ellas se hubieran cruzado en la recepción, se veía ahora, notablemente disgustado por el comentario del mencionado—Ten algo de decoro. Incluso Kardia parece estarse portando mejor que tu.

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de "incluso"?!

—Regulus—nuevamente la mesa permaneció callada, expectante—Voy a serte sincero. No conozco a esa chica…

—En ese caso, que tal si lo hace mañana.

Lita sintió que iba a desmayarse del susto. Al unisonó, ella y Mina se levantaron, para confirmar a la dueña de aquella voz tan tranquila y tersa.

— ¡Setsuna!

Setsuna les envió una sonrisa cordial, con una inaudita despreocupación. Era como si hubiera ingresado a su propia casa, tras estar afuera solo por unos momentos. No la habían oído, ni a ella, ni el taconeo de sus sandalias. Como de costumbre iba vestida de un modo sobrio, que le confería un aire elegante.

— ¿Defteros?—ambas, Lita y Mina parpadearon extrañadas, dirigiendo sus miradas a Aspros, quien contemplaba algo interesado, a un hombre detrás de la recién llegada.

¡Era igual! –misma cara, mismos ojos, misma nariz-claro, con excepción de que el otro tenía la piel de una tonalidad más oscura-más aún que la de la propia Setsuna-. Sin dejar de lado que sus ojos y lenguaje corporal detonaban unas maneras más tímidas de ser.

— ¡Setsuna-san!—Regulus, por otro lado, abandono su lugar en la mesa para ir a abrazarla. Lita tensó el cuerpo, al ver la cara de estupefacción de Sísifo.

Oh no, ¿él no estaría pensando…?

—La novia de Regulus se llama Hotaru—aclaró con torpeza, mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso. Llorando internamente por su pequeño accidente—Tiene quince años—añadió, con algo más de cuidado.

— ¿Pero, entonces, ella…?

—Yo soy Setsuna Meioh—tras una rápida y cordial inclinación, decidió proseguir—Se que probablemente no es mi lugar para hablar. Pero me gustaría que conociera a Hotaru.

—No tengo necesidad en hacerlo—el tono que uso fue firme. Lita frunció el ceño, Mina estaba clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos, obviamente tratando de reprimir las ganas de golpearlo—En cuento se resuelva el asunto nos iremos.

—Y nadie le esta deteniendo.

— ¿¡Setsuna-san?!—Regulus dejo escapar una queja impregnada en tristeza, era notorio que se sentía traicionado.

—No he terminado—habló la mujer, brindándole una sonrisa reconfortante. Para después dirigirse nuevamente a Sísifo—Lo mejor que puede hacer en estos momentos, es darse el momento de conocerla. No le estamos pidiendo que acepte dejar a Regulus con nosotras ni mucho menos. Eso es algo que deben decidir sus padres en todo caso.

—Y los papeles tardaran tres meses—apuntó Mina, de nuevo en el juego del gato y el ratón—Lo que le da algo de tiempo libre, así que no tiene muchas excusas.

—Las tengo.

—Oh…—los labios de Mina se torcieron, se mordió el labio, poniendo cara de circunstancias, una mano sobre su mejilla—Natsuna-san dijo que tenía hasta las cuatro de hoy para recibir una petición para el cambio de papeles—Lita no se sorprendió que Sísifo abriera y cerrara la boca, como queriendo gritar, **era tan obvio** , lo que Mina estaba dando a entender—Son las tres y cuarto cierto. De aquí hasta la estación hay un buen trecho…Con suerte, llegaremos a las seis…

— ¿Dónde?—preguntó por lo bajo el hombre de cabellera castaña.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Dónde y cuándo voy a conocer a la jovencita?

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso significa que acepta!—ni lenta ni perezosa, Mina tomo las manos del griego, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pueden conocerla en nuestra casa. Esta en las afueras de Tokio, y es grande—al decir aquello, Setsuna paso su vista por la mesa—Todos están invitados, por supuesto—al decir aquello, pareció percatarse de algo, para luego darse la vuelta—Usted también esta invitado, Defteros-san. Después de todo, me guio hasta aquí. Y se lo agradezco.

Oh, ahora, eso era interesante. Lita miró al hombre, quien sencillamente desvió la mirada, algo apenado. ¡Sin duda aquí se estaba cocinando algo!

—" _¡Espera, eso es!"—_ una chispa se encendió en la mente de Lita. Cuando no podías conquistar a un hombre por métodos convencionales, siempre habia que recurrir al último recurso: el estomago _—"Si tenemos una cena, o un picnic, o algo. Si todos juntos vamos, incluido Darien, es posible que podamos convencerlo de que deje a Regulus quedarse"—_ sus labios no tardaron en bailar, ahí en medio de su rostro—¡Oh, por supuesto!—aplaudió, extasiada, llamando la atención de los demás—No pude evitar notar que comieron mi pie de manzana!

— ¿Tú fuiste quien lo cocino?—Lita volvió la vista para encontrarse con la mirada chispeante de aquel que llamaran Kardia. Era notable el entusiasmo del aludido por su pastel. Lita no pudo hacer otra cosa que ampliar su sonrisa y asentir— ¡Sí! Me alegro que les gustara. Pero, como iba diciendo—abandonando su lugar junto a Albafica, Lita se situó al lado de Mina—Ya que vamos a estar todos juntos en un solo lugar. ¿Qué les parece si tenemos un almuerzo todos juntos?

—Bueno…

— ¡Si, si!—Regulus asintió animado—La comida de Lita-san es espectacular. Y además, así podrás conocer a las demás.

— ¿Las otras mujeres que te han estado ayudando?—Albafica le habia resumido parte de las circunstancias de Regulus en Japón. Entre ellas, que un grupo de mujeres le ayudaron a lo largo de camino.

— ¡Si!

— ¡Secundo al mocoso!—Kardia rodeo los hombros de Sísifo con un brazo, sonriendo de forma encantadora a la castaña— ¿Habrá pastel de manzana, cierto?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cocinare muchos platillos y postres!

—Kardia—aún en la mesa, Degel rumio de exasperación al ver la reacción de su compañero.

—Por nosotros no hay problema—habló Hasgard, tras pasar una mirada que encerraba en sus pupilas una pregunta tacita. Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del resto—Pero eres tú el que decides Sísifo.

Que linda forma de meter presión, pensó Sísifo. Viendo tanto a las mujeres, con esos ojos anhelantes y expectantes, a su sobrino y a Kardia pasando lista a lo que fuera que terminara en sus estómagos.

No tenía muchas opciones. La mujer rubia, delante de él, aún sostenía sus manos, - Sísifo juraba que de hecho le estaba clavando las uñas a propósito- esperando una respuesta positiva. No era necesario ser un catedrático como Dégel para comprender que desde el inicio, ella no iba a dejarlo ganar. Básicamente, estaba extorsionándole.

En circunstancias normales hubiera dado pelea, pero estaba tan cansando, tan agotado. El alivio de saber que su sobrino estaba vivo, a salvo, con techo, produjeron en él un torrente de sensaciones tan desgastantes que lo único que ansiaba en esos momentos era darse una ducha y dormir.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Setsuna se habia excusado tras oír la aprobación de Sísifo. Prometiendo que informaría a Haruka y Michiru de la situación. Mina y ella chocaron los cinco, antes de que saliera echa un torpedo para la estación. No mintio del todo cuando menciono lo de los papeles. Eran legales, y Mina figuraba como tutora y guardiana auxiliar, junto con Lita. Sencillamente, la parte en la que Sísifo no podía retirar a Regulus si fue ligeramente modificada. De hecho, con un simple examen sanguino, Sísifo podría haberse largado con Regulus al instante, cuando los resultaron arrojaran cierta cantidad de coincidencia. Claro que Mina creía innecesario dar ese detalle a conocer.

Y en lo que respectaba a Lita, ella y Regulus estaban de compras en el mercado.

— ¡Traje las cebollas!

—Gracias, ponlas en el carro—sin despegar la vista de su lista de compras. Lita rebusco en la sección de carnes. Se decidio que el almuerzo consistiría en una barbacoa, con ensaladas, emparedados y curry como platillo exótico—Mientras estas desocupado Regulus, puedes decirme si aparte de Kardia-san, alguien más tiene preferencias en especifico.

— ¿Te refieres a su comida favorita?

—Comida, fruta, postres.

—Bueno, a Manigoldo le gustan los buenos vinos. El señor Dégel esta bien con cualquier cosa. Ah, pero creo que a Albafica le gustaban las fresas.

— ¿Le gustan las fresas?—era ridículo y lo sabía, pero Lita no pudo evitar imaginar al hombre sonriente devorando fresas, con una sonrisa infantil.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía distraerse. Debía concentrarse en conseguir ingredientes de buena calidad. Mañana seria una de las tantas pruebas de fuego para ella. Si conseguía dejar satisfechos los estómagos de todos, era posible que su plan funcionara.

La prioridad era mantener unidos a los niños, ya pensaría ella en los asuntos de su propio corazón.

No obstante, mientras avanzaba con Regulus por los pasillos, sus ojos cayeron en fresas recién salidas de temporada. Rojas, dulces, apetecibles.

— ¡Lita-san! ¡Encontré peras en oferta!—gritó Regulus en media carrera, en uno de los pasillos, con las frutas en los brazos.

—Oh, que bueno—sonriendo con candor ante el despliegue de entusiasmo juvenil del chico, Lita escondió la pequeña bolsa de fresas tras su espalda.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola. Sé que en el preview prometí un apocalipsis. Pero siendo sincera no se me dio bien plantear tal cosa, no con Sísifo. Él que siempre es tan correcto en su proceder. Además como es de la vieja escuela, no lo veo descargándose con Mina, aunque ella lo merezca. Este capítulo no tuvo mucho romance, sin embargo, mi intención es que las cosas se den de a poco, y que se sienta natural. También lamento si les decepciono que tachara a Asmita de la lista de los dorados que salen. Es que no me lo veo en todo este…lio de adolescentes fugados y tal. Sencillamente no funciona.

 **[1]:** Mina de hecho, tiene contactos con la Policía. Más específicamente con la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Esta interacción se menciona en el manga-y en el anime de los 90-pero se sucede y explica en el manga precuela donde Mina es protagonista: **Codename wa Sailor V**.

Dicho contacto es La Superintendente General del departamento: **Natsuna Sakurada. Ella** _ **es la fan Nº1**_ **de Sailor V** : Tiene posters en su oficina, recortes, ama a V, y es la primera civil en percatarse que V y Mina son la misma persona. Mina y ella además comparten la pasión por los Idols, y tienen una relación de "hermanas". Al final del manga, le ofrece a Mina un puesto dentro de la Policía como ayudante de la misma, y un salario, _el que Mina quiera_. Y todo para tener cerca a su heroína. Es una mujer super simpática, les juro XD.

Y no, no es Catherine (la del anime de los 90). Sino que es alguien completamente distinta. Incluso hay teorías de que puede ser hermana de Haruna Sakurada. En el doblaje latino, la Profesora Mónica, es decir la maestra de Serena en Classic. Ya que comparten el mismo apellido y en su única ilustración a color, tiene pelo rojo como Mónica.

El próximo capítulo si tendrá algo de _romance_. Y se dará inicio a otras. Espero que disfrutasen la lectura.

Ya saben, reviews y comentarios constructivos en la ventanita de abajo.


	4. Visitas matutinas

_**N/A:**_ Seguro muchos se han sorprendido de que vuelva a actualizar tan pronto. Del mismo modo, quiero comunicarles lo siguiente: He tomado una determinación, pues desde el comienzo Rosas en Verano es una Bonus Story. Con gran parte de su plot ya planeado, respecto a los detalles, el progreso y como deseo que finalice.

Lo único que falta seria escribir los capítulos, y en vista de que el estilo sencillo de narración no me ha supuesto problema alguno. Decidí hacerme un _horario_ , si podemos llamarlo así.

A partir de ahora " _ **R**_ _osas en_ _ **V**_ _erano"_ **actualizara cada domingo**. En primer lugar, porque durante la semana es posible que no tenga tiempo de avanzar mucho, y será justo ese mismo día que tal vez finalice de escribir el capítulo para subirlos.

También, como comenté a uno de los lectores de esta historia. Durante el proceso creativo de _Supernovas_ y _Rosas en Verano_ , me contagié de Shiori-con su manía de sacar gaidens- y decidí hacer más historias entre LC & SM. Cuatro historias de hecho: tres previas a Supernovas, y un fanfic especial. No obstante, pueden tomar el universo de Rosas en Verano como un ENDGAME. Donde todos son felices y comen perdices.

Por supuesto, daré paso a las historias, una vez finalice con **R** osas en **V** erano.

Sin nada más que comunicar, espero y disfruten el capitulo.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos. OOC Ligero. Post-Manga. Post-Supernovas.

* * *

 **V** isitas matutinas

 _La ansiedad no era una emoción que soliera dominarla. Ella era el muro, la fuerza, la protectora. No existía enemigo que pudiera hacerle frente sin conocer la potencia de sus poderes. Y se sentía plenamente orgullosa de eso._

 _Y sin embargo, aquí estaba ella._

 _Ansiosa, asustada, preocupada._

 _Paseo la vista una vez más por el amplio terreno. Tierra seca, no muy diferente a la superficie de la Luna. Claro que era más plana, y sin tantos cráteres, además de poseer un color marrón cuando no había vegetación visible cubriendo su superficie._

 _En otra oportunidad, Júpiter hubiera considerado maravilloso, curioso y extraño todo lo que sus ojos registraban. Su jovial espíritu se hubiera desenvuelto sin dificultades, comenzando a revisar cada trozo de roca con la energía de una niña pequeña._

 _Pero ahora no era el momento._

— _¿Dónde se ha metido? —chasqueo la lengua, frustrada consigo misma._

 _Por aquí…_

— _¿Qué?_

 _Por aquí…_

 _Era una voz hermosa, no, no era una voz. Ella lo oía como una voz, pero de hecho eran sentimientos, sensaciones._

 _Miró el firmamento oscurecido, las estrellas y la gran Luna. Sudo frío, si alguien se daba cuenta de sus trasgresiones. Ugh, no tendrían fin los regaños de las demás. Especialmente los de Mercury._

 _Debía,_ _ **tenía**_ _que encontrar a la Princesa Serenity._

 _Sin hacerse más preguntas, ni reflexiones. Tomo impulso, y salto, quedando suspendida en el cielo. Volando en la dirección de donde habia oído aquella voz, diminuta y suave. **[1]**_

* * *

El sonido de la alarma del reloj golpeó su cabeza tres veces exactas, antes de que ella saliera de entre las cobijas, para extender débilmente uno de sus brazos, apagando al mismo. Las agujas marcaban las ocho y cuarto de la madrugada.

En otras palabras, el comienzo de su rutina.

Calzándose las pantuflas paseó por el apartamento en su bata de dormir, llegando hasta la sala. Abriendo las cortinas, deslizo la puerta corrediza del pequeño balcón. Una vez fuera, inspiró el aire matinal.

El sol iluminaba las calles aún dormidas. Bajando la vista, Lita observó por un par de minutos las figuras diminutas de alguna que otra persona-despierta al igual que ella-comenzando sus propias tareas del día: Mujeres de los edificios delanteros al suyo sacando los futones a ventilar, colgando ropa puesta a secar en el tendedero exterior. Calle abajo, estudiantes montando sus bicicletas o subiendo al auto de alguno de sus padres, de camino a la escuela. Ancianas barriendo las aceras. Era un cuadro bastante cotidiano a decir verdad. Lita elevó la vista, contemplando entonces el claro y azul firmamento, con alguna que otra nube pasajera levitando grácilmente en el aire.

 _-"Sin duda, hoy es un buen día"-_ pensó, sin poder contener la necesidad de sonreír. Dando la vuelta, retornando al interior de su apartamento.

Una vez dentro, puso agua a hervir en la estufa. Mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentase lo suficiente para darle más potencia a su taza de café, preparó la mesa para el desayuno. Terminado aquello, tomo de un mueble una pequeña regadera y un rociador llenos con agua.

Con un grácil giro de sus talones, brindo una radiante sonrisa a sus amigas y amigos.

—Es hora de su riego diario—anunció cantarinamente.

Para sus amigas no era de sorprender la inmensa cantidad de plantas que Lita tenia a lo largo y ancho de su departamento. Algunas eran antiguas, de aquellos días cuando su madre y padre aún vivían. Las habían cuidado los tres juntos, pero al morir, su cuidado habia recaído sobre Lita por completo. Del mismo modo, conforme habia pasado el tiempo, más plantas y macetas de flores se habían unido a hacerles compañía a las demás. Al punto en que, en ocasiones, Serena no dejaba de comentar con asombro que parecía más un invernadero que un pequeño departamento. Lita se sentía orgullosa de los cumplidos, y más aún de ver que su pequeño paraíso, que sus amigos y compañeros en sus días de soledad se mantenían fuertes, saludables, desprendiendo energía con sus colores.

Rego el pequeño árbol de palmera situado en una esquina. Para después dejar la regadera en el piso y esgrimir el rociador en la otra. Los dedos de su mano libre acobijaron con cuidado una de las largas hojas, rociándolas con agua.

—Sabes Richard—si, ella ponía nombre a sus plantas. Su madre lo hacía, y se habia vuelto algo normal para Lita hacerlo. Del mismo modo que hablar con ellas—Han pasado muchas cosas desde el último mes—el encuentro entre Hotaru y Regulus, la súbita aparición de sus familiares, la cena que tendrían al mediodía—Creo que te comente todo el asunto de Regulus anteayer apenas llegue a casa cierto, así como a las demás—al hablar en plural, giro su cuerpo contemplando a las otras plantas y macetas—Realmente no quiero que se lleven al pobre—admitió con un tono desolado, dejando de lado la hoja, para acobijar otra, repitiendo el proceso—¡Él y Hotaru son tan felices! ¡¿Por qué ese tal Sisipus o lo que sea no puede entenderlo?!—gruño por lo bajo, apretando la hoja que tenía en su mano con demasiada fuerza— ¡WA! ¡Lo siento Richard!—chilló, comenzando a alisar la hoja con todo el cuidado del mundo—Lo siento, lo lamento—volvió a disculparse, culpable—Ya, ya está mejor—la hojas de Richard eran las más resistentes de entre todas sus plantas, por lo tanto no se habia roto o rasgado, sencillamente parecía algo doblada—Perdón…—rio con pena.

Tocaron el timbre.

Lita alzó una ceja interrogante. No se suponía que tuviera visitas tan temprano. Pero conociendo a las chicas, tal vez hubieran venido a verla para irse preparando para el almuerzo. Veía factible que Mina entrara como un tifón a su casa aún si fueran las tres de la mañana o las cinco, o medianoche. De todas ellas, era quien estaba más determinada a conseguir que el pequeño griego se quedara. Habia usado sus contactos dentro de la policía después de todo…

Con una sonrisa resignada, dejo el rociador aún lado de Richard, sobre un mueble de roble donde descansaba una maceta con flores azules. Ajustando el nudo en su bata de dormir. El timbre volvió a sonar, pero Lita se habia dado el tiempo para sacar otra taza más, así como servir un segundo vaso de jugo de naranja. Conociendo a Mina, pondría ojos de cachorro al recordar el desayuno-que ella seguramente no habría comido a causa de su apuro-, terminando ambas sentadas en la mesa, intercambio opiniones y construyendo argumentos en conjunto para asegurar una mutua, buena convivencia con el grupo de extranjeros. Al igual que seleccionar que ropa iban a usar.

El timbre sonó dos veces más.

— ¡Ya voy!—respondió con energía. Mina parecía estar de buen humor porque no habia comenzado a patear la puerta como solía hacer cuando se veía ignorada por más de diez minutos. Tomo el pomo, y lo giro—Mina realmente debemos hablar de tus…—sus ojos se ampliaron y su lengua se trabo.

Delante de ella, Albafica le miraba con cierta incomodidad.

— ¿Buenos días?

Lita solo deseo que la tierra se abriera en aquel instante y se la tragara entera.

* * *

Albafica tenía que admitirlo, al menos a sí mismo, aunque le diera cierta pena.

Esta era la primera vez que estaba en el departamento de una mujer.

No que eso fuera precisamente malo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros hombres crecidos, él no habia tenido la oportunidad de experimentar lo que Manigoldo tanto presumía como _juegos de alcoba_. Aún ahora, las implicaciones alteraban un poco a Albafica. No creía muy propio hablar de la intimidad ajena a otras personas, pero, desgraciadamente sus antiguos compañeros-porque Manigoldo era uno de tantos que hacia aquello, y sin embargo no se podía olvidar de lo suelta que era la lengua de Kardia para ese tipo de cuentos tampoco-no parecían tener inhibición alguna en hacerlo.

Sin embargo, y volviendo al asunto. Él estaba a primeras horas de la mañana-las nueve de la mañana, según lo indicaba su reloj de pulsera-tomando un improvisado desayuno en la pequeña mesa de almuerzo. Misma mesa en la que habia otra taza de café más, así como otro par de tostadas en un plato delante de él, del lado opuesto; que si bien seguían despidiendo una ligera ondulación de vapor-una señal de que conservaban la tibieza-en poco tiempo terminarían por enfriarse.

Además de que el sonido de la ducha, en el baño al final del pasillo, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Lita-san quedo petrificada en una pieza al verle. Y él también, no era su intención ser recibido por la joven mujer en bata. Tampoco quedarse prendado de imagen de rizos chocolate, enmarcando la forma de su rostro.

Adorable, fue lo que pensó. Y sintió no solo su cuerpo entero paralizarse, a causa del curso inesperado de sus pensamientos. Sino porque fue Lita-san que, notablemente avergonzada y confundida, no hizo muchas preguntas. Invitándole a pasar al departamento. Para luego excusarse y desaparecer, en lo que el dedujo momentos después una ducha rápida. Gritando a viva voz que si quería podía tomar un desayuno rápido.

Su reflejo, que le era devuelto por la superficie oscura del café, se mostraba pensativo y a la vez, algo ansioso.

Y es que… ¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación?

* * *

Artemis, por naturaleza, era bastante tranquilo. Disfrutaba el quedarse en cama hasta mediodía-tales eran las ventajas de poseer la forma de un gato-, y sin embargo, no habia podido conciliar el sueño desde ayer.

—¿Dices que van a encontrarse hoy? _—_ su cola se meció con suavidad, y sus orejas se irguieron. Artemis apoyó su cuerpo contra el alfeizar de la ventana, viendo a una familia de canarios montar su nido.

—Oh sí, tendremos una barbacoa donde Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna _—_ Mina inspecciono el color carmín de su lápiz labial. Frunció el ceño _—_ Creo que el color es muy fuerte…

—Mina… _—_ Artemis bufó resignado, no entendía de que se sorprendía. Mina casi nunca le oía cuando se ponía así. Sin embargo, no podía dejar el tema así como así. Habia algo que no cuadraba _—_ ¿Dices que son todos de Grecia? _—_ preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí, aunque creo que algunos en su mayoría lo son. Oh, y hablan bastante bien japonés sabes _—_ comentó, al tiempo en que observaba con atención la tonalidad coral de otro labial.

—No creo que lo hagan.

—¿Um?-Mina parpadeo, mirando por sobre su hombro. Artemis parecía muy ensimismado viendo hacia el exterior. Mina comprendió que él sabía algo que ella no _—_ ¿Y eso porque? _—_ interrogó con sospecha.

Artemis arrugo su rosada nariz, soltando un suspiro. Para después mirarla con algo que rayaba en la decepción.

—¿Realmente no te has dado o cuenta o sí? _—_ al ver el desconcierto de Mina, el gato volvió a suspirar _—_ Si recuerdas lo que Hotaru nos conto cuando recupero sus memorias, espero.

—¡Claro! ¿¡Cómo podría olvidar algo así?! _—_ la historia de amor de ella y Regulus habia sido tan hermosa _—_ ¿Pero, eso que tiene que ver?

—En otras palabras, solo estabas prestando atención a las partes románticas…

—¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme!

—…En fin. Hotaru menciono que Regulus se entrenaba en un lugar secreto.

—Si, en un Santuario en Grecia _—_ Mina realmente no comprendía adonde quería llegar Artemis con esto.

—Haz memoria, recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando fuimos a aquel viaje años atrás.

—¡Oh! _—_ claro, ahora que hacia memoria, ella habia terminado por error en Grecia. Aún le molestaba un poco aquel accidente, sus padres habían vuelto de Hawaii bastante felices _—_ No me lo recuerdes. **[2]**

—Escucha, ¿recuerdas lo que sentiste al estar cerca de aquellas ruinas?

Mina cerró los ojos en un intento de invocar aquellas viejas sensaciones, si lo recordaba. Aun si habían pasado algunos años desde entonces, todavía podía sentir la misteriosa nostalgia y la opresión en su pecho al recordar la imagen de las ruinas griegas. En aquel periodo de su vida habia atribuido la vista de los escombros de piedra recuerdo del trágico final del Milenio de Plata. Pero siempre habia sentido algo más. Una sensación difícil de explicar.

¿Era posible que ese lugar tuviera una conexión más profunda con ella y las demás?

—Te preocupan esos hombres _—_ no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Artemis abandono su lugar desde el alfeizar, caminando en su dirección. Mina acaricio las orejas de su amigo _—_ Todo estará bien, realmente dudo que sean peligrosos _—_ con una sonrisa confiada arrojo el labial coral a un lado. Un brillo labial bastaría, ahora solo debía rizarse un poco las pestañas _—_ Además, como Diosa del Amor que soy, debo velar por los intereses de mis amigas.

Artemis ladeo la cabeza con sospecha, entornando sus ojos.

—Acabo de recordar algo. Lita te pidió que cerraras el local en su lugar y fueras a dejarle la llave.

—Claro, claro. Bueno, _ya me encargue de eso_.

* * *

Lita trato de no devolver el café a la taza. Tiñéndose sus mejillas de un suave rojo, al ver el pañuelo de seda que Albafica le estaba ofreciendo. Limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, miró con incredulidad al hombre frente a ella.

—¿Mina…te pidió venir aquí?

—Si…-Lita trató de calmarse, los hombros de Albafica se habían puesto tensos de un momento a otro. Ella esperaba que no fuera por su reacción, no quería que él creyera que sus visitas le desagradaban. De hecho, honestamente estaba bastante sorprendida, algo apenada, pero muy feliz. Y sin embargo _—_ ¿D-D-Dónde encontraste a Mina?, ¿y por qué te pidió venir aquí? _—_ lo último lo preguntó en voz baja. Trato de calmarse, abanicándose con la mano derecha.

Albafica se mantuvo callado por unos minutos, para después sacar del bolsillo de sus pantalones, un juego de llaves del cual se colgaba la pequeña figura de un girasol hecho de tela.

—Esas son mis llaves.

—Sí, las llaves de su cafetería.

Básicamente el día de ayer, tras la reunión, él y el resto se habían quedado hasta muy tarde hablando del asunto. Lita torció ligeramente los labios al saber que Sisifo no mostraba cambios en su postura sobre llevarse a Regulus, pero no dijo nada más. Momentos después, según Albafica, cuando todos se habían retirado a dormir, conciliando el sueño de forma inmediata él no pudo hacerlo. Lita trato de contener la risa al oírlo quejarse de los ronquidos de Kardia, con quien compartió habitación esa noche. Aparentemente el hotel se habia quedado con muy pocas habitaciones, lo que llevo a que tuvieran que compartirlas. Albafica mascullo que su suerte habia sido mala.

Fue entonces que, motivado por la falta de sueño, habia decidido estirar las piernas al notar la cúpula teñida de ligeros tonos anaranjados por sobre las oscuras nubes en el horizonte. Habia estado tan concentrado caminar sin un destino particular, que cuando noto que el cielo se volvió más claro, a eso de las 7:00 am, reparo en el café a pocos metros de él.

Estaba como ayer: encantador, con ese aire tan pacifico y tranquilo que sentía una muy bienvenida paz y quietud que él creía no haber experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Atraído por una razón que no era capaz del todo entender, se acercó a los rosales. Seguían igual que ayer, tan hermosos y felices. Albafica nunca comprendía muy bien porque, pero siempre creía que habia nacido con un don para entender a las plantas, su padre solía reír y revolver su cabello, dándole la razón.

Sorpresivamente, la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Oh, eres tú! _—_ Albafica se paró derecho al ver a Mina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la mujer parecía bastante entusiasmada, más amigable que el otro día. Sisifo aún tenía las marcas de uñas en sus manos… _—_ ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? _—_ preguntó con los ojos entornados de la misma forma en que Kardia o Manigoldo entornaban los ojos a veces, con diversión.

Albafica sabía que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí. Pero diablos, los buenos modales de su familia le impedían ser grosero.

—Daba un paseo y decidí ver las rosas de nuevo. Me gustan.

— ¿Oh? _—_ la sonrisa de Mina se habia vuelto predadora, pero Albafica no sentía como si ella tuviera especial interés en él _—_ ¡Claro que te gustan, Lita las planto y cuido! _—_ él sonrió al percibir el orgullo en la voz de la mujer. Al parecer la amistad entre aquel grupo que acogió a Regulus era bastante fuerte _—_ Lo que me recuerda que… _—_ Mina se llevo ambas manos a la cara, sus ojos azules llenos de pánico _—_ ¡Deje la estufa encendida¡ ¡Oh, tonta de mí! _—_ chilló, dándose un golpe en la cabeza _—_ Debo irme antes de que algo malo pase _—_ añadió, dándose la vuelta para correr, pero quedándose plantada después, ahí con los brazos cruzados y expresión tribulada.

Solo por ser caballero, Albafica decidió preguntar.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Puedo ayudarle de alguna forma?

Albafica deseo entonces no haberlo hecho. Lentamente, Mina dirigió sus ojos hacia su persona. Esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules parecieron bailar de felicidad ante tal propuesta.

— ¡Sí! ¡De hecho, déjame darte las gracias desde ya! _—_ tomando una de las manos de Albafica, deposito en él un juego de llaves _—_ Se suponía que venía a cerrar en lugar de Lita, por lo de nuestra reunión hoy. Pero no soy capaz de devolverle la llave, y sabes, es solo una llave, aún no llama a la cerrajería para que le hagan un segundo juego _—_ alejándose de él, Mina tomo asiento en una de las mesas cercanas, y comenzó a escribir algo en una servilleta _—_ Ella vive cerca del café, y _enserio_ precisa tener las llaves _—_ volviendo a pararse, saltó, literalmente, en su dirección; depositando la servilleta que ahora era nada menos que un mapa improvisado, con la dirección escrita en una esquina _—_ Solo dile que lo siento _—_ Albafica trató de negarse, pero la mirada triste, así como el tono serio de su voz, daban a entender que, realmente lo sentía _—_ ¡Eso, es todo! ¡Nos vemos en la barbacoa! _—_ se despidió ella, desapareciendo a una velocidad alucinante.

Bueno, él no podía culparle. Ella habia dejado la estufa encendida después de todo.

Al terminar el relato, Albafica se sintió más tranquilo. Sabía muy bien que sus intenciones podrían malinterpretarse, fue por eso que cuando Lita miro su taza de café lanzando un suspiro, él a su vez, fue capaz de respirar tranquilo.

Claro que tal no era el caso de Lita.

— " _Voy a matarla, voy a golpearla"_ _—_ rugió en su mente, sintiendo las venas de su frente palpitar. Mina era una de sus mejores amigas, pero existían límites.

¿Cómo se atrevía a invitar a Albafica a su departamento?, no solo eso, sino que por su culpa él la habia visto en bata, hecha un completo desastre.

Sus mejillas se colorearon. Albafica habia pasado tantas dificultades por la osadía de su amiga. Era algo vergonzoso.

—Lo lamento _—_ se disculpó, más tarde se aseguraría que Mina hiciera lo mismo, y de rodillas _—_ Mina suele ser algo…abusiva.

Albafica le miró por unos segundos, para después negar con la cabeza.

—No tiene que disculparse, Lita-san _—_ hizo una pausa, tomando otro sorbo de la taza de café _—_ Viéndolo por el lado amable, este desayuno es lo mejor que he probado _—_ alagó, brindándole una suave sonrisa que hizo el corazón de Lita palpitar con el triple de su ritmo usual.

—Gracias _—_ masculló ella, desviando la mirada.

—Eso, y… _—_ ella escudriño su rostro, al percatarse de su silencio, él miraba hacia el balcón. Estaba mirando las plantas _—_ Tienes un hermoso jardín _—_ agregó, estirando la comisura de sus labios, con una expresión llena de cariño.

Lita pestaño, confundida, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Sus mejillas ya no ardían, pero oírle decir eso a alguien que no fueran sus amigas, se sentía…nuevo, agradable.

—Las cuido mucho, son mis amigas. Dependen mucho de mí a decir verdad.

—Lo sé _—_ él le dirigió una mirada divertida, que le quito momentáneamente el aliento-Mi padre es jardinero _—_ añadió con un tono de secretismo infantil que Lita se encontró correspondiendo, sorpresivamente con una risa alegre _—_ Eres linda cuando ríes, señorita.

—Ah… _—_ Lita se atraganto con su propia saliva, el calor volvió a su rostro, algo más fuerte que antes, pero esta vez no vacilo _—_ Y usted cuando sonríe.

Por un momento, Lita se preguntaría si no habia sido una ilusión, producto de la luz, pero lo fuera o no, ella habia decidido creer en los labios apretados, la mirada nerviosa, y las mejillas rosadas de Albafica.

—Es tarde _—_ Lita vio el reloj, comprendiendo a que se refería, ya eran las once, el almuerzo seria en un par de horas más _—_ Debo ir a prepararme.

—Te acompaño a la puerta _—_ se ofreció ella, levantándose de la mesa.

Ambos caminaron despacio, lado a lado, hasta el umbral. Albafica se dio la vuelta, listo para despedirse, y sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla, mirándola fijamente. Lita permaneció quieta ante su mirada analítica. Insegura de que fuera a decirle.

—Lita-san.

— ¿Si?

—Usted, se ve más linda con el cabello suelto, sabe. Nos vemos-dijo, inclinándose ligeramente _—_ El desayuno estuvo delicioso _—_ comento de paso, dándose la vuelta.

Lita le siguió con la vista hasta que perdió la imagen de su espalda. Cerrando la puerta con suavidad, para después llevarse una mano a la frente. Ardía, su cara ardía al rojo vivo. Con cuidado, tomo uno de los mechones chocolates que colgaban a un costado de su rostro.

 _Usted, se ve más linda con el cabello suelto._

El corazón de Lita bailo al recordar esas palabras.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Listo! ¡Lamento la tardanza!

Como ya habia dicho con anterioridad, quiero que las cosas se den de forma lenta, por eso es que agregue tan poco romance aquí. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es que ya complete un capítulo más.

 **[1]:** En el manga de Sailor Moon, las Sailors poseen la habilidad de volar. El anime de los 90 no uso este recurso, pero hay poco y nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

 **[2]:** Otra referencia con respecto al manga de Mina, _**"Codename Wa Sailor V"**_. En el mismo Sailor V gana un boleto de lotería que intercambia en un puesto del mercado, donde gana el primer premio, que es un viaje a Hawaii para ella y sus padres, pero por error, toma el vuelo equivocado y termina en Athenas, Grecia (ella sola). SI COMO LEEN. Termina justo en el sitio donde está el Santuario, pero no en el mismo, sino en la zona turística cerca del mismo. Al contemplar las ruinas turísticas, Mina afirma tener recuerdos y sensaciones de su vida pasada. En su mayoría nostalgia y tristeza. Artemis afirma que puede ser del tiempo en que fue "Venus". No obstante, yo uso esto como cuestiones de plot.

Por cierto, hace poco abrí una pagína en facebook. Over the Moon "Fics". Un sitio donde informare de mis actualizaciones, futuros proyectos, y contestare cualquier duda que tengan. Pueden acceder directamente a la misma, si van a mi perfil.

Eso es todo. Espero contar con sus futuras lecturas.


	5. Un momento de quietud

**N/A:** Actualización algo tardía. Sé que rompí en cierto modo mi promesa por no actualizar el domingo pasado, pero por mi casa hubo mucha actividad. Y necesariamente, tenía que ayudar. Además de que este último mes ha sido súper ajetreado para mí. Sin mencionar que mi madre ha secuestrado el PC varias veces…

¡Sin más retrasos, disfruten del capítulo!

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos. OOC Ligero. Post-Manga. Post-Supernovas.

* * *

Un momento de quietud

Regulus inspiro profundamente, sintiendo el viento acariciar su piel, a los árboles susurrar secretos que él desconocía, por medio del roce se sus hojas. Amaba todo eso, amaba esta paz.

Mirando al cielo, notó las nubes desplazarse tan, tan despacio que comenzaba él a perder fuerza en los parpados. Oh no, no podía dormirse…

—Regulus…

Regulus se movió, dándose la vuelta hacia un costado. El césped era tan blando, más blando y agradable que el futon de su departamento. Solo unos minutos más no harían daño.

Fue entonces que lo sintió, sus oídos se aguzaron al oír el paso descalzo de un par de pies, rodeándole. Regulus entorno los ojos ligeramente, curvando los labios en una sonrisa, para después cerrarlos nuevamente. Hotaru por otro lado, soltó un suspiro resignado, al tiempo en que, siguiendo su ejemplo; entrego su cuerpo a la suavidad del césped.

Regulus sopeso sus opciones. Besarla no era mala idea, pero estaban en su casa, y aquello conllevaba ciertos riesgos a los cuales abstenerse-Haruka por ejemplo, que Regulus le agradase no significaba que gozara de su total confianza-, abrazarla era una posibilidad muy tentadora, especialmente porque el pequeño cuerpo de Hotaru parecía acoplarse con el suyo siempre que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Estas pensando—la voz de Hotaru interrumpió sus fantasías. Regulus se encontró con sus ojos violetas, enfrentándole, completamente serios para después llenarse con ese destello de ternura, que conseguía arrebatar el aliento.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Las mejillas de ella se colorearon.

—No.

Regulus parpadeó, para después arquear la ceja, consternado.

—¿No?

—Si digo que sí…—Regulus inspiró, el aroma a lavandas estaba muy cerca, tan cerca-mi ropa se va a arrugar-afirmó con aire juguetón, rozando su nariz con la de él.

Regulus en respuesta, torció los labios, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo.

—Tan cruel…—gimoteo.

Hotaru se levanto de un salto, ajustándose un poco mejor las zapatillas. Regulus la vio entonces. Vestía una camisa de vestir blanca sin mangas y unos jeans cortos.

—Estás hermosa, que suerte tengo—confesó sin pena. Divirtiéndose luego al ver a la chica sonrojarse por el súbito cumplido. Regulus se mordió el interior de la mejilla, era tan divertido verla así, avergonzada. Sintiéndose valiente, se sentó, para entonces tomar la mano de ella—Hotaru ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó esperanzado.

Ella le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando solías vestirme-al ver que ella no terminaba de captar lo que insinuaba, trato desde un ángulo más directo—¿Me ayudarías a vestirme? **[1]**

Tras terminada la pregunta, Regulus chilló al sentir un tirón en su oreja izquierda. Hotaru tenía un agarre que rivalizaba con el de Hasgard cuando, en la época de cuando Regulus era niño, solía tirar de sus mejillas a modo de saludo.

Sobrado estaba decir que Regulus prefería escapar de los saludos de Hasgard cada vez que este se presentaba en casa.

—¡Duele!

—Te lo mereces—desprendiendo el agarre de acero, Hotaru se dio la media vuelta y emprendió camino en dirección a la casona—Hoy es un día importante, y tu bromeando con esas cosas…—reprendió la muchacha, con expresión ausente.

Regulus le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras se pasaba la mano por la oreja.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —cuestiono, situándose a su lado, al tiempo en que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella-De ver al Cid, me refiero.

—Un poco—admitió ella por lo bajo.

El Cid habia sido su guardián y amigo, lo más cercano a una figura fraternal en su vida previa, en estado de orfandad. De no haber sido por él, ella nunca hubiera podido conocer a Regulus.

Y su muerte, siglos antes, habia calado en lo profundo de su persona en aquel entonces.

Hotaru cerró los ojos, tratando de contener el torrente de emociones que la envolvían en ese momento. Regulus notando su incomodidad, sencillamente avanzo al frente, sin soltar su mano. Sus pies descalzos se hundían en el césped, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Hotaru notaria eso y diría-

—¡Regulus, otra vez no tienes puestos zapatos!

Regulus carcajeó, rompiendo la unión de sus manos, para luego echarse a correr. Hotaru le pisaba los talones, gritando sin ton ni son, que cuando lo atrapara, iba a tirar de sus orejas hasta que le las mismas se cayeran.

Realmente, Regulus amaba esta paz.

* * *

Albafica no se habia mostrado sorprendido por la casa-grande y amplia, casi parecida a un castillo desde la distancia-, ni por las imponentes rejas abiertas que les invitaban a acceder al sendero de tierra por donde habría conducido la furgoneta de alquiler en la cual se habían instalado-incómodamente, cabe destacar-el resto de la comitiva que parecía formar con los otros ocho hombres.

De lo que Albafica y el resto se sorprendieron al llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada de la casona, fue ser recibidos por una mujer embarazada. **[2]**

La muchacha era joven, no pasando tal vez de los veintidós. Vestía un sencillo vestido de verano, estampado con girasoles sobre la tela blanca. Su barriga no era, en exceso, enorme, sino que se asemejaba más a un pequeño bulto.

—Felicidades—fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Albafica al acercarse con el resto a la puerta.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la criatura de _aquí_ —Manigoldo, olvidando cualquier regla de etiqueta cultural, pico la panza de la señorita para dar a entender su punto—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, signorinia—concluyó el italiano.

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias! —en vez de ofendida por actitud, la mujer rubia y de curioso peinado, se llevo las manos al rostro, claramente alagada por las felicitaciones—¡De hecho, va a ser niña! —anunció, para después reír, frotando la tela de su vestido.

—Seguramente una muy encantadora—intervino Aspros, en tanto, Degel regañaba a Manigoldo por lo bajo, detrás de él.

—Pues claro que sí—confiada, la joven mujer guiño el ojo derecho—Es mi hija y la de Darien, es natural que sea todo un encanto.

—¿Su esposo? —Kardia se acercó, notando la amigable naturaleza de la fémina, para disgusto de Degel, quien aún no habia terminado de reprender a Manigoldo—¡Trajimos bebida! —dijo, levantando un pack de cervezas en alto.

—¡Esas son buenas noticias! Yo no bebo, pero algunas de mis amigas y Darien sí.

—Es bueno saberlo—Sisifo dio una leve inclinación de cabeza, para después ofrecer su mano a modo de saludo—Sisifo.

—¡El tío de Regulus! —Sisifo se tenso, Albafica no podía culparle. Realmente era un poco incomodó que unas completas desconocidas le conocían de pies a cabeza gracias a su sobrino. Sin embargo, la señorita habia cogido su mano, y ahora la agitaba de arriba abajo con notable energía—Escuche mucho de usted por parte de Regulus y mis amigas. ¡Es un gusto conocerle! ¡Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino!

Albafica y Hasgard se dirigieron a la vez una mirada cómplice. Este era el momento para las presentaciones.

—Mi nombre es Hasgard.

—¡Es súper alto! —al oír lo que habia salido de su boca, Serena se tapo la misma con ambas manos, enviando una mirada nerviosa al hombre—Lo siento, no lo ofendí ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, oigo eso mucho—riendo Hasgard palmeo la cabeza de Serena. Era extraño, pero Hasgard sentía como si de nuevo estuviera en casa, tratando con Teneo y el resto de sus niños— Este a mi derecha es Albafica.

—Un placer.

—¡Albafica!-golpeando un puño sobre una palma, algo hizo clic en la mente de Serena-¡Si, he oído de ti!

Al escuchar aquello, Albafica no tardo en deducir que probablemente habían sido las señoritas Amy, Mina y Lita quienes habían hablado de su persona.

—Espero que cosas buenas.

—Como si las _bambinas_ nunca tuvieran cosas buenas que decir de ti, Albita. **[3]**

Albafica entorno los ojos, visiblemente molesto. Aclarándose la garganta segundos después.

—Este bufón, que acaba de hablar, tiene por nombre Manigoldo.

—¿Bufón? ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?-molesto, Manigoldo arrugo la nariz—No sabía que te juntabas con Aspros, empiezas a sonar como él.

—Aspros seria yo—Serena se sorprendió al recibir un beso en la mano—Soy el mayor de dos hermanos gemelos-mirando por sobre su hombro, Aspros soltó un suspiro al ver a Defteros oculto tras Hasgard—Ven a saludar Defteros, la señorita no te hará daño.

Conjurado por las palabras de su hermano mayor, Defteros abandono la tranquilidad que para él habia representado estar a la sombra del más grande del grupo. Serena le miró atentamente con sus curiosos ojos azules.

—¡Son idénticos!

—Somos gemelos-murmuró Defteros, desviando la mirada. Serena rio, ligeramente azorada, el segundo parecía algo fastidiado por lo obvio de su comentario.

Aspros sonrió con aire culpable. No era novedad que Defteros era algo tímido o reacio a interactuar con extraños en general. Ya desde niños, se habia acostumbrado a estar cerca del mayor, y por consiguiente, de las amistades de este.

—Mucho gusto—retomando el hilo de la conversación, el Cid se abrió paso, para luego inclinarse ligeramente. Su expresión tan seria y adusta como de costumbre-Mi nombre es Cid.

—¡Es un placer! —saludó con entusiasmo Serena.

Sisifo y los demás trataron de contener la risa. Era algo muy inusual ver a una mujer hablar de forma tan alegre y optimista con el moreno. Usualmente, incluso si era para pedir direcciones, las mujeres reaccionaban de dos formas: gritaban por ayuda o huían. Los muchachos solían bromear que se debía a que la seriedad en sus facciones le confería un aire severo a maestro de escuela.

—Hey—levantando la mano como si hubiera vuelto a su clase de sexto, Kardia llamo la atención de Serena—El nombre es Kardia, ¿Qué hay de postre?

—Por el amor de Dios—como una navaja capaz de cortar el aire, la mano izquierda de Degel descendió con la misma velocidad que una guillotina, golpeando de forma certera la cabeza de su amigo.

—¡Joder, Degel!

—Cuida tu lenguaje—el tono gélido que Degel habia dejado salir provoco un temblor en todos los presentes-incluida Serena-era casi el mismo tipo de tono que usaban las madres cuando reprenden a sus hijos. Segundos después, el joven de cabellera verduzca ofreció un ligero movimiento de cabeza, en dirección a Serena—Lamento mucho los modales de mi amigo, mi nombre es Degel. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

—Oh no, yo soy quien quiere darles las gracias a ustedes.

Ante el comentario, todos y cada uno expresaron desconcierto y curiosidad en sus miradas.

—¿Podemos saber la razón, señorita? —Sisifo fue el valiente que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿No es obvio? —los ojos azules de Serena podrían haber sido comparados con estrellas en sentido figurado, y la afirmación hubiera resultado nada menos que literal a su vez—Lita cocino todo hoy. Hay postres, _tantos postres_ …—suspiró con un aire de ensoñación, llevándose las manos al pecho, en tanto inadvertidamente, de la orilla de su boca pendía un hilillo de saliva.

Con que eso era, el apetito de embarazada.

—¡Llegaron! —todos elevaron la vista al ver a Regulus vestido con una camisa sencilla y unos pescadores, sujetos de forma precaria a su cintura por medio de un cinturón. Kardia no perdió tiempo en reírse—¡Oye, se lo que estás pensando, no es mi culpa que los únicos pantalones disponibles en la tienda me queden algo grandes!

—¡Regulus! —de forma sorpresiva, Serena llegó al lado del menor de un salto. Degel miró con preocupación aquello. Una mujer embarazada no debería actuar tan precipitadamente—¿Ya está puesta la mesa?

—Si, Hotaru y yo acabamos de terminar de poner la mesa.

—¡Andando! —elevando un puño al cielo, Serena desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

Lita se sentía flotar en medio de las nubes. Observo con disimulo a su derecha como Albafica probaba con una sonrisa en los labios al masticar, la brocheta que ella habia estado vigilando para sacarla en su punto de cocción. A sus oídos, a su vez, llegaban los vítores y elogios del resto de los extranjeros, mezclados con las voces animadas de sus amigas, riendo, bebiendo. Claro que en el grupo existían excepciones: Defteros, en la lejanía, decidió reposar bajo la sombra del gran roble de la propiedad, comiendo aparte.

¿Cuántos años habrían pasado desde la última vez que se sintió tan en calma?

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Lita pestaño, ligeramente azorada de encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Albafica tan cerca—Tiene la mirada algo ausente.

—¡No me sucede nada! —aseguro, tomando su vaso con jugo, tomando el mismo de un sorbo—¿Ves? —Albafica le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, Lita sudo frío, no quería que su nostalgia se notara. Forzó una sonrisa—Me encuentro bien, enserio.

—En ese caso, me disculpo—desviando la mirada momentáneamente, Albafica fijo su atención en la brocheta que casi estaba por terminar—La comida esta deliciosa.

—¿De verdad? —Lita farfulló nerviosa, jugueteando con los pliegues de la servilleta desechable a un lado de su plato.

Atenta a su rostro, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, ella pudo notar como la boca de él se tensaba, al tiempo en que sus mejillas se teñían de un tinte rosáceo.

—Si, por supuesto.

—Eh…

—Que cercanos son…

Lita dio un respingo al oír la visible queja dicha al unisonó. Y al parecer Albafica también, pues ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Realmente, como que sobramos—nuevamente, y al mismo tiempo un par de voces, femenina y masculina, resonaron en el silencio general.

Lita y Albafica miraron al frente para encontrarse con Mina y Kardia: codos sobre la mesa, ojos entrecerrados, sonrisas burlonas.

Y no eran solo ellos. Todos en la mesa-con excepción de Ami y Degel, además de Serena cuya atención se dirigía más a la pata de pollo que estaba devorando que a la mesa-prestaban especial interés en ellos.

Sintiendo el peso de la situación alcanzarla. Lita sintió su boca secarse, ¿desde hace cuanto estaban mirando?

—¡I-I-Iré por el postre! —según Ami, retirarse era una buena táctica en situaciones peligrosas. Los ojos de Mina enviaban señales de estar maquinando algo. Lita tembló, comenzando a abandonar su asiento.

—¡El postre! —Serena vitoreo, con los ojos brillantes—¡Trae por favor ese pastel de chocolate con helado! ¡Por favor!

Lita suspiró, agradeciendo al gran apetito de su princesa. Desapareciendo en la distancia, disculpándose internamente con Albafica por abandonarle a merced del resto.

—¿Lita-san? —Lita se detuvo, Regulus estaba al lado suyo con el semblante preocupado—¿Podemos hablar en la cocina?

* * *

—Aquí tiene—Hotaru paso la bandeja con pan al hombre de su izquierda. Ladeo la cabeza, fijándose en las facciones endurecidas. Eran igual a como las recordaba—¿quiere jugo? —preguntó al percatarse de cómo la mirada de Cid se posaba en la bebida fría de Manigoldo, a su lado. Hotaru trato de no temblar cuando los ojos de él se fijaron en los de ella.

—Por favor, pequeña.

Hotaru estiró los labios de forma suave. Tomando la jarra con jugo, comenzando a servir un poco en el vaso del moreno, bajando ligeramente los parpados al hacerlo. La calidez que inundaba su pecho con, lo que ella sabía, bellos recuerdos, era algo reconfortante.

Especialmente, porque pronto se irían, todos ellos.

Hotaru se mordió el labio inferior. Lo cierto es que no le agradaba la idea del todo. Tal vez fuera egoísta de su parte, teniendo una nueva familia. Haruka y Michiru eran excelentes madres, con Haruka divertida en representar el papel de su padre a ojos del mundo, pese a ser mujer. Michiru era una madre amorosa y comprensiva quien habia aceptado su relación con Regulus sin un solo argumento en contra, pero siempre atenta al desarrollo de la misma. Sentía a Setsuna como una tía distante pero cariñosa, amable, protectora. Su princesa y las demás guardianas también, Hotaru recordaba los días de soledad y sueño profundo, ahí siendo uno con la oscuridad de Saturno, como algo del pasado distante, una ilusión.

Pero ellos también habían sido importantes: le habían acogido, le dieron un refugio. Si bien no había interactuado de igual a igual con todos, siempre le habían respetado y cuidado como a un ser humano más. Aún si no la recordaban como Regulus lo hacía.

Y hablando de Regulus, ella no pudo hacer más que dirigir una mirada expectante a la casona. Él le habia susurrado al oído que iría a ayudar a Lita a traer los postres, pero estaba tardando muchísimo.

¿Qué podría estarle reteniendo?

* * *

—¿¡Qué tu quieres qué cosa?!

Regulus se arrojo al piso, consiguiendo sostener a tiempo la bandeja de cristal donde el gran tiramisú descansaba. Al ver al cristal sin ninguna fisura suspiro aliviado. De las tres dueñas de casa, Setsuna-san era la que tenía más cariño a sus pertenecías materiales, específicamente a su vajilla. Hotaru de hecho le confesó que, de niña, tras renacer una vez más. Ella había representado un gran reto de paciencia para Setsuna, ya que jugando, siempre y de algún modo, terminaba rompiendo su tazas o juegos de té, sumado a la vajilla que con tanto tiempo y dedicación se habia molestado en escoger cada vez que salía de compras. **[4]**

Nadie quería ver a Setsuna enojada, estaba seguro de eso.

—Debería tener más cuidado, Lita-san—con cuidado, Regulus se levanto del suelo, dejando la bandeja de tiramisú en la mesa de la cocina, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso del brazo.

—¡Eso debería decir yo! —Lita miró por entre las persianas. La figura de Hotaru podía verse a la distancia, riendo y charlando con Michiru—Explícamelo de forma más calmada. Casi me das un ataque.

Regulus se paso una mano por los cabellos, con una tensa sonrisa como única disculpa. Tragando saliva, miró nervioso de izquierda a derecha, con la esperanza-palpable en el rostro-de que nadie estuviera cerca para oírles. Una vez confiado de la presencia de ellos dos como únicos ocupantes de la cocina, Regulus enfrento a Lita con una expresión seria.

—Es posible que me vaya pronto- apenado, abrió y cerró la boca. Lita dio dos pasos al frente, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, revolviendo su cabeza como solía hacerlo, él sonrió—Mis padres no se molestaran conmigo cuando vuelva a casa, pero dudo que mi tío sea igual.

—Pienso lo mismo. Se notaba muy molesto el día de ayer.

—Sin embargo él tiene que volver después de hoy, por lo que me estuvo contando cuando llegaron. Dijo que iba a tener que volverme solo.

—Lo que imagino no es así del todo.

—No—admitió Regulus con el ceño fruncido—no soy un niño.

—Lo sé, pero te escapaste.

—Bueno sí. El caso es que, no puedo ir con el resto de los amigos de mi tío. Todos están ocupados. Excepto una persona.

—Albafica-san…

—Sí. Sin embargo, yo quería…quería saber si sería posible llevar a Hotaru conmigo.

—Tú sabes mejor que yo que Haruka no es fácil de convencer.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Haruka-san de hecho me da algo de miedo.

—Sin mencionar, que, si lo que me dijiste que pretendes hacer es verdad. Ten por seguro que ella podría atropellarte con su auto y hacerlo parecer un accidente—alertó con un dedo en alto la mujer de cabellera marrón. Satisfecha al ver a Regulus hacer una mueca ante la idea—Haruka es muy celosa de su _hija_ , además…no crees ¿no crees que es muy pronto para proponerle matrimonio?

Porque sí, precisamente aquello habia sido lo que le atrapo con la guardia baja. Regulus quería proponerse a Hotaru, hacerla su prometida, para de ese modo, casarse en un futuro no muy distante.

Claro que estaba el detalle de que ambos adolescentes tenían quince años. Sobraba decir que se alzarían voces opositoras en el asunto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero ahí está el truco! —una sonrisa ladina afloró del rostro del jovenzuelo –Si usted nos acompaña, Lita-san. Estoy seguro de que Haruka-san y Michiru-san no se opondrán a la idea. Sin mencionar que usted podrá estar más cerca de Albafica-san. Él vive en la misma ciudad que nosotros.

Lita negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No sucede nada entre él y yo.

Regulus la miró entonces, con los ojos abiertos. Esos mismos ojos que poseían tanto los instintos como el ingenio de los felinos.

—No es buena mintiendo sabe.

Lita enredo un dedo en un bucle de su cabello. La idea era tentadora, no iba a negar eso. Albafica era un hombre misterioso, amable, apuesto además de considerado. Realmente le gustaría conocerle mejor.

Pero… ¿no sé estaba precipitando acaso? ¿no era arriesgar en vano?

—No estoy segura, Regulus.

Regulus permaneció callado, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de mirarla. No estaba condenándola, sino escrutando en lo profundo de su espíritu. Él pecaría de dar al mundo la imagen de un muchacho despreocupado, pero en el fondo, era capaz de reconocer cosas más allá de los ojos ajenos.

Ella estaba enamorada, y Albafica estaba encantado con ella. Regulus podía asegurarlo con la misma seguridad con que era consciente de la magnitud de sus sentimientos por Hotaru.

—No voy a obligarla—dijo entonces, sonriendo comprensivo. Tomando la bandeja de cristal, se dirigió al umbral de la cocina, dispuesto a salir—Sin embargo, espero que con un poco de tiempo, tenga una respuesta para mí.

Sin ninguna otra palabra entre los dos. Regulus desapareció, dejando de tras de sí a una Lita confundida y ansiosa en partes iguales.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y otro capítulo más! Lamento que el capitulo no tuviera más humor, sé que muchos de ustedes lo esperaban. Así como del mismo modo esperaban más interacciones. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de plot, y para que todo me entre acorde a la cantidad de capítulos que tengo planeados tenía que apurar las cosas.

 **[1]:** Referencia al CAP 6 de Supernovas.

 **[2]:** En el ACT 52. El último capítulo del manga, cuando Serena y Darien están casándose hay un pequeño dialogo entre él y Serena en el cual ella dice a Darien que puede sentir una nueva vida en su vientre (Rini). Por tanto existen dos posibilidades: Que Serena hubiera tenido unos meses o semanas en su embarazo, o que por todo el asunto de poderes mágicos, Serena sea capaz de "sentirla". En cualquier caso, Rosas en Verano se sitúa meses después de su boda.

 **[3]:** Albita es un apodo que Manigoldo le da a Albafica en el "Manigoldo Gaiden".

 **[4]** En el manga, Setsuna sí es muy apegada a sus vajillas, y Hotaru canónicamente si rompe las mismas, cuando es una niña pequeña. Realmente hay que darle un premio a Setsuna por llorar de frustración en vez de regañarla al hacer eso.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Realmente espero que me disculpen por el retraso.

¡Muchas gracias por su lectura y no olviden el dejar review!


End file.
